More Than Friends, Kick Love Story
by Fancygirl3
Summary: This is basically a continuation of "Ricky Weaver". He asks her out on a date and I take it from there. What will happen afterwards and towards the future? xKickx
1. Venting The Truth

**More Than Friends…**

Kim's POV

"So this is kinda like..a date" Jack said taking a bite of his burger.

I smiled and blushed, "In your dreams" I said having a hard time making eye contact with him. I picked up some of my fries and dipped them in ketchup.

"You know what. I won't lie to you, I've dreamed about this before. But we were like, aliens on mars and we were speaking a different language and...it was weird. But it was a date!" he said.

I paused. A smile slowly crept on my face and I giggled. I took a bite of my burger. He looked at me and smiled.

"You kinda got a little something...here" he picked up a napkin and wiped off some mustard from the side of my mouth. We both kind of paused. Man his eyes are amazing.

I looked down and blushed for a second "Thank you" I smiled. I looked back at him and he was just smiling at me. Which made me blush more. Curse my hormones.

"You look adorable when you blush" he said. I looked at him again. "I'm mean..uh.." he realized what he said.

"It's ok Jack" I smiled and giggled, "You, don't have to take back a sweet comment" I smiled. There was a long pause after that. We just stared at each other again. I kinda forgot where I was for a second. We were the only ones in the restaurant and we were surrounded by clouds. Everything was in slow motion and we were dressed up. Then I guess we both realized what was happening and looked away. But that was the best 45 seconds of my life. I will admit I've had the smallest crush on Jack but its been bugging me lately. I can stop thinking about him, staring at him, talking to him, texting him. I think it's turned from a little crush to a huge one. It's just whenever his amazing hazel green eyes meet mine...I'm invincible. His messy brown hair, adorable freckles, and his winning smile. Plus he's so nice, funny, smart, sweet, talented, and cute. A guy never tried to protect me like he did tonight. Since my dad died, and I didn't have any brothers, he's the only important _guy_ in my life. And we have so much in common. He likes marshal arts, burgers, drawing, skating, chocolate cake, both our dads died, our favorite colors are green and blue, and we absolutely love french silk ice cream. Oh and we're both awful dancers. Only me best friend Grace Anthony it's just...in my mind we're perfect for each other, I just wish I could read his and see what he thinks...

Jack's POV

Whoa, what was that? Me and Kim...just had a moment. _Two_ moments I don't know WHAT that was. Do I like Kim? Oh who am I kidding of course I do! She's the perfect girl for me. I've liked her ever since I met her. I've cared about her ever since I got to know her. I didn't want her to get hurt tonight because a girl like her doesn't deserve to hurt. Kim is an amazing, beautiful, smart, funny, athletic, crazy girl. My type. I like her. A lot. A whole lot. Maybe even too much. I've never been good with hiding my feelings. When my dad died I couldn't play it off like most boys. My dad was my best friend and we did everything together. But one day...he didn't come back from work...a few hours later..he was gone. I cried everyday till we moved. Now that we're in a different place there not as many memories of him. But I know he would want me to tell Kim how I feel before things get messy. My feelings are stronger for her then ever. I've gotta do something...tonight...after this. Maybe I can walk her home and tell her...or maybe I could text her tonight...or call her...or I could just do it now...noo I'll do it later. Let's just see how this _date_ goes.

* * *

><p>I had so much fun with Kim. We talk about Ricky Weaver and what might happen to him now that the world knows he's a douchebag. We talked about the teachers at school, and Kim told me how nervous she was about her next cheer tournament. It was near finals and she couldn't do the routine right. I just motivated her and she told me she was going to back out but now she's staying in. Wow I didn't know that listen to girls thing actually works. It feels like she really appreciated my motivation and she got it when she needed it.<p>

She had to go back to the dojo and get her regular clothes and the amazing dress she wore tonight, then we were on our way to her house. I told her I knew a shortcut to her street so we went a different way...through the woods.

"Wow, it's dark" she said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"I cut through here a lot at night, it's safe" I nodded reassuring her. She looked around worried and grabbed my arm.

I looked at Kim. "What?" I asked.

"Wha...what was that noise?" she said looking behind her.

"It was a noise. Are you ok?" I asked worried about her. She's not usually that jumpy. "I mean if there was like a killer or stalker around us you'd probably beat the crap out of them and keep walking"

She smiled, "Well I guess I'm-" she was about to finish but it was a really loud, close owl and she jumped to the side.. I was a little scared too, I didn't even notice I grabbed Kims hand and locked fingers with her.

"Come on, let's go" I looked around squeezing her hand. She looked down at her hand and back at me. I looked too and thought she was uncomfortable so I slipped my hand out of hers "Sorry" I looked down.

"No.." she said putting head in front of mine to make me look up. She grabbed my arm and locked fingers with me again. "I kinda...I kinda liked it" she smiled.

I smiled back at her. We kept walking in silence till we reached the outside of the woods. "You still scared?" I asked smirking.

"No but I still want you to hold my hand. It's..it's nice" she said giggling.

"Good. You've got the softest hands ever and I'm enjoying it" I said making her laugh. "So when's your curfew?" I asked hoping we could spend more time together.

"10:30 on Fridays" she said looking at me "Why?"

I looked at my watch. "We still have about 30 minutes to kill, come on lets go" I pulled her towards a different direction. I remember there being a playground with a swing set right around the corner.

"Jack I look weird walking around in a karate costume" she smiled at me.

I shook my head, "Kim you don't have to worry about what other people think, you always look gorgeous no matter what you have on" I said meaning it.

Even though it's dark, I can still see her cheeks turning bright red. She looked down. "Thank you Jack"

"Anytime" I said flexing my finger against her hand. We continued to look down and walk.

"Hey can I ask you something?" she got closer to me. I looked at her. We were so close or lips were about to touch. She stared into my eyes and glanced at me lips. "Um..I um...do you like me?" she asked. It caught me by surprise. We both stopped and I stared at her. I didn't know how to answer. It was so random and unexpected. She saw I was taking too long and I guess assumed the answer was no. She took her hand out of mine and started walking again. She mumbled, "Nevermind it was a stupid questi-"

"Wait! Kim I-" I tried to stop her.

"No, I shouldn't have asked, it was the dumbest question I've ever asked, of course you don't like me it wouldn't make any sense-" she babbled. I couldn't take it anymore. I cupped her cheeks and kissed her. It wasn't too forceful or too soft. I kept my mouth closed and didn't move any faster. I felt her go from tense to relaxed and she kissed back..

Kim's POV

Oh...my...gosh, I'm kissing Jack! At first I didn't know what was going on. My eyes were open, my hands were in the air, and I was all tensed. I just couldn't believe he kissed me. I pulled away and looked at him smiling in disbelief.

"I've had a crush on you ever since I met you. Your amazing. I just didn't think I deserved you. You. You and your amazing personality. You're just so pretty. I love your beautiful light brown eyes, your gorgeous long blonde hair...you can kick butt in no sweat. Your a great cheerleader, and you're so smart. Your REALLY funny and you get along with everybody so easily...I like you too much" he said. I smiled so hard. And I knew I was blushing really hard too, I felt my cheeks burning.

"You really mean all that?" I asked biting my bottom lip.

He smiled and nodded. "Of course I do"

"Well...I really like you too" I smiled. "I've liked you for along time. I just...didn't know how to tell you. I guess now you know" I said and we both giggled.

"Can I kiss you again then?" he asked. I giggled, nodded and leaned back in. I pecked his lips softly the first time, then the second time we really started to kiss. Once I got used to it, I rested my arms on his neck and pulled his hair. His hands went from my cheeks to my waist and he began to _really_ kiss me. I've never been kissed like that before. I mean I'm 14 and all but I've never felt that spark. Maybe me and Jack belonged together.

We got to the playground and swung on the swings, then we held hands back to my house.

"So what does this this mean?" I asked.

He grabbed both of my hands and smiled. "Kimberly Crawford...would you be my girlfriend?" he asked. It's just like in my dreams.

I smiled "Heck no!" I joked. He smirked, narrowing his eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck "Of course I will" and we peck each others lips. "I had fun Jack. I'll text you in the morning" I told him.

"Not if I text you first" he smiled. I walked up the stairs and unlocked my door. "Oh and one more thing" he said putting his hands in his pockets "Let's wait a while till we tell people, I don't it to be a big deal" he said.

I nodded "Agreed"

"Ok goodnight" he smiled.

"Night" I smiled back and walked into my house. I turned around and blew him a kiss, he winked, and I shut the door.

Best . Night . Ever .


	2. Perfect Relationship

**More Than Friends…**

Kim's POV

I got in the shower and put my pajama's on. I turned the tv on and layed on my back. Wow. Jack Hamlin...my boyfriend. _MY _boyfriend. Boy-friend. We're like...a couple. A thing. An item. We're together. Wow.

I saw my purse lighting up on my dresser. I got up and reached for it only to find my cell phone. My phone has been in my purse all night! I looked through all of my new messages. They were all about Ricky Weaver. "How was your night with Ricky?" "I heard Ricky did great, where did he take you after the show?" "Omg the show was amazing! Except for those guys at the beginning. I tried looking for you people said you were with him. Did he kiss you?". Yea yea yea, Ricky Weavers the best. Not. I don't have to worry about that anymore, thanks to Ricky I've gotta boyfriend. I checked for my most recent text. It was one from Jack...of course, and the other from Grace. I looked at Jacks.

Jack: Hey gorgeous. I just wanted 2 kno if yu wanted me to wlk yu 2 skool tomorrow?

Kim: Of course! And thx

Jack: Np, babe. Now go 2 sleep yu need yur beauty sleep. But itd be amazing if yu got any more prettier than yu already r

Kim: :) How r yu making me blush thru a text!

Jack: ;) Its my job. I wish I was there 2 see those adorable red cheeks

Kim: ;) I cnt stop thinking about tonite

Jack: Me neither :p. But now I have 2 go to sleep so i can resume tht awesome dream i had of us last nite. Air kisses, Goodnight sweetie

Kim: Goodnight babe xoxo

I smiled once more. He's such a flatterer. I scored big time. Now I'm gonna check Graces'. I haven't talked to her all night and I really need to tell her about Jack. I know we agreed on not telling people but I HAVE to tell my bestfriend.

Grace: Hey bestie! How was yur nite with RW!

Kim: A bust. But some gud did come out of it..

Grace: What do yu mean?

Kim: I cant text you this. Lets get on face time

Grace: ;/ Sure...

I grabbed my laptop, plugged it up to the charger, and got on Skype. I saw she was on and video called her. Her face Image came up, she wasn't on her laptop she was on her iPod.

"This better be good" she said scratching her head.

"Oh it is. You remember what I told you Jack said Ricky was gonna take me backstage, make a move on me then dump me? Yea..he was right.." Grace gasped.

"You handled that right?" she said knowing me and my temper ways.

"Pshh, of course I did. Afterwards I went back to the dojo to get all of my anger out, and Jack came in. We talked then he asked me out.." a smile crept onto Grace's face "Then the guys walked in arguing with falafel man, and we left. We were constantly flirting with each other, and he even wiped mustard off my face. So he walked me home. We took a shortcut through the woods. I was a little scared so I got a little closer to him. At that point he was irresistible, I couldn't stop smiling. He was being so sweet and my feelings for him were running through my mind like a marathon. We started holding hands, then we got out the woods and we went to the playground. But before that we uh...well I asked him if he liked me. I sorta freaked out cause he was taking to long to reply so I said just forget about the question but then...then he kissed me and told me how he felt about me" her eyes widened.

"You two kissed!" she asked.

I nodded "4 times" her jaw dropped.

"So are you guys like..together!" she asked in disbelief.

I nodded again "Yup, he asked me before I got in the house, and I accepted. Kissing him for the forth time tonight" I smiled.

"Ohhhhh! Kimberly Hamlin! Omg something I just realized. You guys' name mixed together is Kick! You belong together!" she yelled. Then she realized it was 11:03 at night.

"I know! And it was something between us when we kissed. It was like...I don't know. It just felt amazing. He is _such_ a good kisser! His lips are _soooo_ soft! I've kissed a lot of guys but he is the BEST" I said.

She smiled "Well you know what they say. If he's a good kisser her can hold a hot makeout session"

"Ohh, Grace!" we both laughed.

* * *

><p>It's been two and a half weeks since me and Jack started dating. Actually 18 days. Today marks the 18th day. I've been walking to school with him every morning, and we're doing great. I may be 14 but I've never been in such an amazing relationship. I mean Jack is an outstanding boyfriend. The sweetest, most honest guy in the world. And he's hot! It's hard for me not to get jealous when girls flirt with him now. Turns out more than half of the girls in our grade like him. Oh did I mention we're still on the low? Yea Grace is still the only person that knows. And my mom and sister, and his mom and sisters. But no one at school. Not even Jerry, Milton, Eddie, or Rudy. I'm pretty sure they're getting suspicious. We spend A LOT of time together, and whenever they ask us to hang out, we have other things planned to do together we make up lame excuses. I'm gonna talk to Jack about telling people now. Plus I can't stand another second of not being able to show him off!<p>

"Bye mom, I'm walking to school with Jack!" I yelled walking to the door and grabbing my bag when I saw Jack walking up the porch.

"Ok honey have a nice day! Don't forget to bring him over after cheer so me and your sister can approve of him!" she yelled back.

I whined "Mom, you KNOW Jack why do you need to approve him?"

"No I know Jack as your friend, not your boyfriend"

I opened up the door for Jack "Say hi to my mom real quick"

"Hey Mrs. Crawford!" He yelled.

"Hey Jack! He still needs to come today Kim!" my mom said knowing what I was trying to do.

I sighed and left out the door with Jack. "Hey baby" I said pecking his lips. "How'd you sleep?"

"Amazing. My dream came true, you're MINE" he smiled.

I shrugged "Yup, I am!"

The wind blew and I felt chilly. "I didn't know it was gonna be so cold today"

He looked at me and unzipped his jacket.

I shook my head "No Jack, keep your jacket I'm fine"

He didn't listen. "I'd rather be cold then you being cold"

I smiled at him while he put the jacket on my shoulders. "You're so sweet" I grabbed his chin and kissed him softly.

He blushed.

"Aha! Finally I made YOU blush!" I joked. We both laughed.

"Whatever. It took you 18 days to do it, it took me 18 seconds to make you do it" he smirked.

"Oh be quiet! Hey I've got my skates in my bag you wanna race?" I dared him. "I already know I'm gonna win but it'd be a good experience for YOU" I trash talked.

He got out his skateboard, "There's nothing more attractive then a pretty trash talking girl" he smirked.

I stopped where I was and took off my shoes, then I grabbed my bag and got out my skates. Once they were on I looked at him. "You sure you don't need a helmet? This hill is pretty steep" I trash talked again.

"Ha. Ha. Funny. We'll see who's gonna be running there dirty little mouth when she meets her amazing skateboarding boyfriend at the bottom of the hill TEN HOURS LATER" he walked across the street.

I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him. "Yea right!"

"Ok. Ready...setey-go!" he took off first.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Cheater!" I started skating. My hair whipping back, and the wind smacking my face.

"It's not cheating if you take off at go!" he yelled from a distance.

I smiled wide and rolled my eyes. He made it to the bottom first, of course. That cheater. He was just standing there on his side of the street smirking. I steered myself and stopped. "That wasn't fair at all" I said crossing my arms.

He walked to the other side of the street. "I left at go!" he said.

"Mhm" I narrowed my eyes. He went behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, locking his fingers together.

"I'm sorry" he said burying his chin into my neck rocking me back and forth. My shirt started to rise up. We looked like...a real couple.

"Whatever" I said still with my arms crossed.

"Are you mad?" he asked. I didn't respond. I just wanted to see what he would do, I wasn't mad at all. He lifted his hand up to my chin, keeping the other one below my belly button, he turned my face to reach his. Then he kissed me softly. I leaned back into his chest, enjoying it. Once he pulled away I licked my lips. "Hmm?" he asked.

"Yea," I turned to face him smiling "I can't stand you right now" I joked.

"Well in that case.." he leaned back in and kissed me again. I rested my hands on his shoulders and he puts his on the sides of my stomach.

I pulled away slowly but still really close to his lips. I whispered "We're gonna be late"

He sighed. "I hate school" and we both started walking again.

"So do I. Maybe if my mom leaves to work early today.." I said, he looked over at me and smirked.

"Way ahead of you"


	3. Should We Tell People?

**Thank you all for the amazing comments! I definitely do read them! I actually get a lot of "you're a great writer" compliments from my friends and family. If I were to add up how many love stories I have in my windows account I'd be working at it FOREVER! It's just when I think of an idea, I put it in a story. I love to write because whenever I do I feel so distant from the world and it's amazing :)**

**NOTE: Can you guys give me your names in your reviews? I need names for upcoming Kick chapters :) _ENJOY!_**

**More Than Friends…**

Jack's POV

I enter the school with Kim laughing. I remember the first day we came to school as a couple and people stared at us, wondering "Hmm what's going on between them?". But now nobody really pays attention. We still haven't told people yet. Well Kim told Grace and we both told our families but he haven't told our friends. And not even Jerry, Rudy, Eddie, and Milton. I actually can't think of a time when we should tell them. On one hand, to me it's just so much simpler to have a girlfriend without half the grade on my back about it. But I feel like if we don't start telling people soon, and when they ask us for how long we say "About 3 weeks", they're gonna over react or feel hurt cause we didn't tell them the "second" it happened.

On the other hand we're getting farther into the year, and girls are asking me to the dance, asking me to the local carnival, asking just on a date in general. Funny how when you're taken everyone wants you but when you're not nobody cares. Me and Kim have been on 6 or 7 dates and her flaws are coming out. I love ALL of them. One of them is that she has SERIOUS jealousy issues. Like yesterday I was talking to Kim at my locker and Alli Langsworth walked up to me and tried to ask me to the dance...

**~Yesterday**

Jack: *leaning against the lockers* It's a fact, I hate clowns

Kim: *also leaning against the lockers facing him* Why? They've never done anything to you

Jack: Y-

Alli: *walks up behind him and puts her hands over his eyes* Hey Lab partner

Jack: Alli?

Alli: *takes her hands off him* Mhm!

Jack: *turns around* Oh hey

Kim: *stands outside the middle of them* My mom always tells me to keep my hands to myself *eyes wide, annoyed*

Alli: *staring at her like "Ok?"*

Jack: *smirking*

Alli: So anyways Jack-*looks at Kim*

Kim: *staring at them*

Alli: Um..do you mind if I talk to Jack in private?

Kim: Oh sure sure, sorry *walks to the other side of the hallway getting a drink of water*

Alli: Uh, like I was saying um, Jack would you wanna go to the dance with me next friday?

Kim: *chokes on the water* *coughing*

Jack: Kim are you ok? *runs to the other side of the hallway*

Kim: *clearing her throat* huh? Oh yea, yea that water just tastes really weird. Go on continue your conversation

Alli: *irritated* Ok she's ok, can we go back over there now?

Jack: Sure *they walk back over*

Alli: So yea *gets closer to him and smiles flirtatiously* Do you wanna go with me to the dance?

Jack: *backing up* Uhh..

Kim: *walking over to them, taking large steps, fake laughing* *steps in front of her* HahahaHA, a little close there aren't we?

Alli: *irritated* Kim do you mind?

Kim: *raising her voice* Actually I do!

Jack: Um Kim? *looking at her*

Kim: *looks back at him* Oh. Hehe, I'm sorry Alli. *steps away* continue

Alli: *rolls her eyes at her and back at Jack, smiles* So yes or no

Jack: Actu-

Kim: I'm sorry did you just roll your eyes at me? HAHA! Listen you little uptight neat freak, Jack and I are-...really close and he told me he's seeing someone else. So he would never go to the dance with you, sorry to crush your dreams. Also, I don't really care for your nasty little attitude but don't put all that on me because you get rejected a lot. Maybe if you popped that pimple on your forehead and did something with your dry hair somebody would say yes! Second thing-

Jack: *grabs her waist* Kim-Kim, Kim, Kim, Kim, Kim. Calm down ok? *turns to Alli* Look I'm a really bad dancer and I've got something to do that night so I can't go. But thanks so much for the offer

Alli: ...You're welcome. See you in science I guess. *looks Kim up and down and walks away*

Kim: *calming herself down* Deep breaths, deep breaths

Jack: *trying hard not to laugh* You're so cute *grabs her face and kisses her* You know I only wanna go to the dance with you

Kim: I know but she..

Jack: Was just asking me out

Kim: Jack me and you are together now. One kink about me is that I get jealous kind of easy. So I most definitely will NOT just sit back and let girls flirt with you. It won't happen

Jack: And I'm fine with that. I'm the same way. But I won't offend the guy I'll just give hints that you're MY girl.

Kim: *smiles and bites her lip* I'm glad this didn't scare you away

Jack: How could it, that's a huge plus from me

Kim: *is about to kiss him* -people start to come- *pretends not to do anything*

Jack: *does the same* *they both laugh*

**~End**

Sweet right? She's just...the perfect girl me. She's exactly what I look for in a girl. When did I get so lucky?

Now we're on our way to lunch. Old lumpy tuna Tuesdays. Great.

"Hey guys" I sat down at the lunch table with Kim.

"Hey were just talking about you two" Milton said.

"Really, what about?" Kim asked.

"We're going to the carnival tonight and we were wondering if you guys could come?" Jerry told us. We actually are already going to the carnival tonight but like, as a romantic date. We both looked at each other. She gave me an alert face...meaning no.

"Um I've gotta family thing to go to" I coughed. They looked at Kim.

"I uh..I think I've got late cheer tonight since we have a tournament this weekend. Sorry guys maybe next week?" she said trying to make it up to them.

"You know, you guys have been leaving us hanging lately. Why are you both so busy all of a sudden?" Eddie asked concerned. They all stopped to see what we had to say. I looked at each other then back at them.

I shrugged "It's the busy time of year?" "Yea" Kim said agreeing with me.

"Mmhmm" they all said.

"Maybe, they're just trying to get rid of us" Milton said quietly. They all agreed with him.

We both started talking at the same time saying "now that's not true.." "No I just.." and making up more lies and excuses.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up. It doesn't matter" Jerry said waving his hands. The whole table got quiet.

"Hey folks!" Grace walked to the table, breaking the silence.

"Hey Gracie!" Kim smiled.

She sat down between me and Kim. "How are we today?" she looked at all of us.

"Good" we all said.

"Hm. Anybody confessed anything today?" she looked at all of us but mostly at me and Kim. Kim's eyes got wide, letting her know we still haven't told them yet.

"What's she talking about?" Jerry asked. She looked at him.

"Like how you STILL haven't confessed to eating our baby, and I'm STILL stuck with an F!" she quickly shifted it so it wouldn't sound like she was talking to us cause we were hiding something. I'm pretty sure they thought it was us but she intelligently changed their thoughts to something else. Sometimes I wish I was as smart as her.

"Look, I did NOT eat the baby!" Jerry yelled. We all know he did, he just won't own up.

"Liar!" Grace stood up.

"Teachers Pet!" Jerry stood up too.

"Baby Feeder!"

"UUUUGGGGRRRR" Jerry stormed off.

"Hey, I'm not done with you!" Grace sped off.

"Ugh, guys I've gotta go handle her. Catch you later" she got up, but as she walking away she stared at me and smiling. I smiled back at her till she walked out the door. Then I turned back to my lunch and picked at it. I looked up. Eddie and Milton just stared at me, suspiciously.

"What?" I said acting like I didn't know why.

* * *

><p><strong>(You guys can go on my profile if you wanna see what the carnival looks like. Also Kim's outfit is on there too. I'm kinda getting into designing, let me know if you want me to post more outfits!)<strong>

I went to get Kim around 6. It's so much fun when it's late at the carnival. Since her mom couldn't get off work all time we had to postpone my meet with her till tomorrow. Her sister extended her curfew. Man I love Amy. She's 19 and free, and really nice. She's like my OTHER older sister. Plus unlike my sisters she's not freaking out about me and Kim. The morning after I asked her to be my girlfriend, Kim told her and she treated me with all the "If you hurt her I'll hurt you" stuff. Since I'm Kim's first high school boyfriend and all she had to warn me. But I assured her Kim meant a lot to me. The last thing I'd want to do is hurt her.

So I skated up to her house and knocked on the door. I put my skateboard behind the tree so I wouldn't be holding it all night. Her sister opened the door. At least it looked like her. She had green stuff all over her face. "Oh hey Jack, she's upstairs getting dressed. KIM!" she yelled. She looked at me. My face remained confused and disgusted. "What?" she asked.

Kim came downstairs and to the door. She looked at Amy. "MUST you embarrass me? You look like a guacamole monster that just got back from a beauty salon!"

She smiled "I love you too Liv". I smirked. Olivia rolled her eyes, and speed walked out the door grabbing my hand. Amy laughed "Don't forget, 10:55! Bye Jack!" she said. I turned around and waved but Kim just sped up. I laughed.

"What do you have against your sister?" I asked.

"She just loves to embarrass me!" she yelled.

"Kim, I like you. Little things like that isn't considered embarrassing to me" I shifted my hand to cross my fingers with hers. She smiled at me and looked down. I couldn't help but notice she looked H-O-T.

Kim's POV

"You look really pretty" Jack said to me.

"Thank you" I said. It was the second time, other then wearing them at cheer tournaments, I'm wearing a belly button top. I do look great in them though. It shows off the shape of my body. "You look hot. I can't wait to walk around holding your hand, making all the girls jealous" I said to Jack. We were talking after school on the way to my house about telling people that we're dating and we decided that we're gonna make it obvious tonight. More than half of the school is gonna be there to get on the new roller coaster. Aaanndd Jerry, Eddie, and Milton are gonna be there so we're finally gonna tell them why we've been so distant.

"And I can't wait for all the boys to start hating me" he said then he stopped and thought. "Wait.."

I giggled, "I know what you meant babe"

He nodded, "Ok"

-When they get there...


	4. Revealing Secrets at the Carnival

**More Than Friends…**

**Hey guys! Just wanted to let everyone know I update every two days. So I have time other things too! That way you guys know when the next ones coming and I have time to make it! Thanks everyone enjoy!**

Me and Jack walked into the parking lot, then through the gate. It was soo many teenagers there it was ridiculous. What happened when we got there was exactly what I expected. People who knew us, looked at us holding hands and said "Hey guys, what's goin' on there?.." or "Omg are you two dating?" or "Hey Kim, hey..Jack? Are guys together?". We both replied, "Yea for about 3 weeks now, nobody knows though" "Yea we've been dating for about 3 weeks but we're just letting it get out" and they either got excited, confused, or shocked. Then they ALL said "Aww you guys make an AMAZING/great/awesome couple!". _Then_ we both blushed, and kept walking.

We got on about five roller coasters then we decided to take a break and got something to eat. Jack, being the gentleman that he is, payed for our food. Two hot dogs, utz potato chips, and lemonade. I saw 6 or 7 of my friends, including Grace, sitting at one of the wooden tables.

"You wanna sit with Grace?" he asked seeing her too.

"Sure!" I walked over to the table and sat down. "Hey guys!"

"Hi everybody" Jack sat beside me.

"What's up Jack?" Ryan reached over table to slap hands with him. Johnny did the same. I saw Melissa look at us back and forth.

"Oh..my..gosh! The rumors are true!" she yelled. Me and Jack nodded.

"Yup. She's my beautiful, buttkicking, cheerleading, sweet, amazing, girlfriend" Jack pulled me in from the side and kissed my cheek.

"Awwww!" all of the girls said. The guys just sat there and smirked. I smiled, blushed, and rolled my eyes.

"You guys are soo...urrghh" I said.

"Yea, we're so TOUCHED" Destiny said, touching her chest.

Jack smiled.

"I just knew they were gonna end up together someday!" Jenny sipped some of her juice.

"Yea, Kim has that power on guys. When she starts liking them they start liking her back. I knew they were gonna be together the day she told me she had a crush on him" Grace smiled at us. We both smiled back, but I giggled.

"So how long have you guys been dating?" Ryan asked.

"3 weeks just about" Jack answered.

"Oh man how'd you pull that off?" Johnny laughed. Melissa slapped his chest. "Ow! What?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked confused.

"I mean like, you guys have been together for 3 weeks and nobody found out. I didn't mean them 'staying together' Melissa!" he looked at her and yelled.

"Well you don't have to yell at me!" she yelled back. Melissa and Johnny Loffmen. Melissa 9th grade, Johnny 10th, but...always fighting.

"Whatever" he turned away from her.

Everybody was looking around at each other then we all looked at them. "Sooo.." Grace said cutting the awkward moment off, "What rides have you guys gotten on so far?"

"Umm" I looked at Jack, not remembering the names.

"I think one was called..'Shark Attack', and we got on 'Space Ship', 'Twister', and the 'Mighty Lion' I think. It was one more but I can't remember, it was like you sat down and the chair shook and rotated" Jack said.

"Oh I know what your talking about! I can't remember the name either" Destiny tore a piece off her funnel cake.

We continued to finish eating and having conversation then we all got up and hung out for a while. "Alright kiddies, watch and learn" Johnny said. We all stopped with him at the HUGE ring a bottle game. "Baby sis, I'm gonna win you a bear"

Melissa crossed her arms and looked at her brother doubtingly, "Good luck". The man told him "If you make the lower row, you get candy, middle row, you get jewelry, higher row, big stuffed animal" he handed him the rings, "Step behind the line sir" the man said. He got three chances. The first throw..he missed. Second throw..he missed. Third throw...missed. We all giggled. "You're embarrassing yourself, 'big brother'" Melissa tried to stop herself from laughing.

"That was really hard!" he pouted. "Jack you try!"

Jack shrugged, looked at me, then back at the man and got the rings. "Kim start picking out your bear" he smiled, boasting. Johnny looked at him and rolled his eyes. He threw the first one..missed. The second one, he got the second row. "You win jewelry" the man said. "It's hers, let her pick" he pointed to me. The man opened up a drawer full of cheap jewelry. I watched Jack throw the third one, and he got it! "Which bear do you want Kim?" he clapped his hands and pulled me in front of the bears. "Umm, that one!" I pointed to a huge light tan teddy with a cheetah print scarf and a heart on his foot.

He smiled, "That one man" he pointed to it and the man got it down and handed it to Jack. Then he gave it to me and smiled. I took it, looked at it and hugged it.

"It's so cute baby, thank you" I turned his chin and pecked his lips. He smiled again.

"Awwwww!" the girls said for the second time tonight. I looked at them and rolled my eyes again.

"Oh and we're married now" Jack picked out one of those huge plastic diamond rings and slipped on my finger.

"Yes!" I giggled.

"Oh, we've got some wedding organizing to do!" Destiny laughed.

"Ok, you guys where are we headed?" Jenny asked. We all looked at each other.

"How about the mirror house, right next to the photo booths?" Ryan suggested.

"Sounds good! Come on people!" Grace started walking.

* * *

><p>We entered the mirror house and chilled there for a while. Me and Jack were being on romantical, feeding each other popcorn and..kissing. We were the first ones out so we decided to take some pictures at the photo booth. We both got in and he sat me on his lap while inserting the money. "What do you wanna do first?" Jack asked.<p>

"Umm, let's just smile" I said.

3-2-1-SNAP!

"Now what?" he said.

I squirmed out of his lap "Kiss!". We leaned in and held still till we here the snap.

"Now lets just make a random face" I said. I stuck my face up to the right making a wide eyed kissy face, and he made a 'Yikes!' face.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me back up on his lap. I just smiled shyly at the camera while he had his eyes closing, smirking, with his chin on my neck.

3-2-1-SNAP!

We both got up and walked out getting our photo strips. "There are freaking adorable" I said smiling at them.

"Yea," he wrapped his arms around my stomach and rested his head on mine. "You're freaking adorable"

I looked at him and smiled. "Thank you baby. I love your face in the third one" I pointed to the third one. He laughed.

"Yea, I look crazy"

"Jack and Kim?" we both saw JERRY and everyone else coming our way. Jack didn't let go of me. I guess we both figured it was time to face them.

"Hey guys" I sighed. They looked at us. "Yes we are girlfriend and boyfriend, and we've been hiding it for 3 weeks. Look guys we're really sorry we didn't tell you before. I t was just a lot easier that way. You guys mad?" I sad. They just sat there.

...


	5. Going Strong

**More Than Friends…**

Kim's POV

"Dude, why didn't you guys say anything!" Jerry said. Oh my gosh I thought they were mad.

"Well we.." Jack started.

"You were dating for 3 weeks and you didn't share this good news with us?" Eddie put out his hands.

"It would've saved us a lot of worrying. We felt left out!" Milton crossed his arms and smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry you guys!" I said.

"Yea, it just seemed better not to tell anyone. But you guys aren't mad?" Jack asked. I put my hands on his on my stomach.

"No! We're happy for you guys! I knew Kim had a crush on you anyways" Jerry nodded.

I narrowed my eyes and bucked at him.

* * *

><p>To end off the night we got on a Ferris Wheel enjoying the wonderful view of the night. I got to do one thing I've always wanted to do...kiss on a ferris wheel. The view was perfect, I had Jack's shirt over my shoulders cause I got cold, he was holding me close...it was the perfect kiss. I love how it feels when I kiss him. I always get a tingly feeling in my chest, my heart beats faster, and everything around me is not longer there. I don't think I'll ever get over how perfect he is. How perfect we are together.<p>

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

Soo..today's the day I go over to Kim's and have dinner since now her and I are getting serious. I love Mrs. Crawford, and Amy, I would just have to let them know I'll take care of Kim and that I'll never hurt her. I think Kim's all stressed again cause she thinks her family's gonna embarrass her again. Just wait till she meets _my_ family. Kim told me I didn't have to dress up so I dressed casual. A blue Captain Neverland shirt, jeans, and converses. I knocked on the door and Mrs. Crawford answered.

"Hey Mrs. Crawford!" I waved.

"Hi sweetie. You know all the rooms" she let me walk in.

Kim walked in from the kitchen, "Hey babe" and pecked my lips, "You're right on time for dinner" she grabbed my hand and walked me to the dinning room.

I whispered to her "Your mom doesn't care if you're all affectionate with me?"

She shook her head and smiled "Of course not, she didn't care with Amy when she brought her boyfriend to meet her"

"Ohh. I thought she was gonna like..smack me or something" I said afraid.

Kim laughed, right when her mom and sister walked in with the food.

"So Jack, how are you?" Mrs. Crawford asked.

"I'm great. A little nervous though" I said. Kim smiled at me.

"Oh please honey," she passed Kim the rolls "You don't have anything to worry about. We're a nice family, as long as Kim's happy. And lately she hasn't been able to stop smiling" she said. I looked at Kim and she blushed. "See" Mrs. Crawford chuckled.

"Yea and she can't stop talking about you. 'Jack is so sweet' 'Jack is so smart' 'Jack is so cute'. She's obsessed" Amy said.

Kim just stared at her "You would". After we finished eating, went into the living room and played board games. After that they all got to know me.

Me and Kim were sitting on the couch all close together, Mrs. Crawford and Amy were on the couch opposite to us.

"So Jack this will be the only serious part. I love Kim with all my heart, and so does Amy-" Mrs. Crawford started.

"On a certain extent" Amy said narrowing her eyes at Kim. Kim stuck her tongue out at her, Amy did the same. I smiled.

Mrs. Crawford gave her a look, "Anyway, I hate to see my daughter hurting and I promised her father before he passed that I would make sure the guy she was with was decent. You seem perfect for Kim..but if she ever comes home crying because of you? We're gonna have issues. Understand?" Mrs. Crawford said to me.

"Of course Mrs. Crawford. I really like Kim...I mean a WHOLE lot and I would never hurt her. I plan on making it out of high school with her," I smiled at Kim, "I wanna be that couple that people are talking about when they say '5% of couples make it out of high school together'. Because Kim and I just...belong together" I said. Yep that set the charm. Mrs. Crawford and Amy looked at us with an 'Aww' face.

"Okk, so now that that's over, Jack do wanna see Kim's baby pictures?" Amy asked.

My face lit up "YESS" I got up and hoped next to Amy.

Kim gasped "WHAT?-NO!-..AMY!"

Amy giggled and opened up the photo album "Oh there goes little Kimber in the tub"

"Aw, babe you were chubby" I teased her.

She was smiling in embarrassment, "Mom!"

Mrs. Crawford was looking at the album too "Oh I remember that day.." she pointed to a picture of Kim in, what looked like, a school office. "She knocked out little Jimmy Austin in one back hand. That's when she had her yellow belt"

I smiled "You were evil back then too?" I messed with her. She got up, walked over and sat on my lap.

"Well I was mad that day, he shouldn'tve pushed me out the door to recess" she shrugged. I wrapped my arms around her waist and laughed. I felt her mom and Amy exchange smiles.

* * *

><p>Kim's POV<p>

**2 weeks later**

"Alright Kim! You're up!" Ruby said. We were at our martial arts tournament. We were winning so far. This is the last fight and if we win, we get another trophy. I got up and walked out on to the mat. I was a boy taller them me but skinny. Easy as pie.

We bowed to each other and then we started. I kicked and punched him and missed a few times but as soon as I got a hold of him I flipped him. I smiled in victory and everyone cheered.

So..I've never been so nervous before. I'm going to meet Jacks family now. Jack has his mom, his grandmother, his 18 year old sister Jackie _(Kelsey Chow)_, and his little 6 year old sister Jamie _(G. Hannelius)_. I just think they're gonna hate me. I don't know why but they might think I'm too...self-absorbed. Jack met my mom and sister before we started dating but I never met his family. Well I met his mom. Her and my mom go to the same Aerobics class and we spent the day with her last week, I mean, they raised Jack and..he's like, the most amazing guy you can meet but...I don't know. I just think they'll hate me.

"Jamie, Jackie...this my girlfriend, Kim" he pulled my hand and put me in front of them. I was smiling way to hard.

I spoke so fast it sounded like someone was pressing the fast forward button on me, "Hi my name is Kim it's nice to meet you, Jack talks about you both a lot, and you all just look a like like he said. I should've known Jack never lies! Haha-ha..ha" I babbled. Jack looked at me and whispered in my ear "Deep breaths honey". I nodded, inhaled and exhaled.

They just stared at me with wilted smiles. "It's nice to meet you Kim" she looked at me weird. "You don't have to be nervous, we aren't gonna bite. Well Jamie might.." Jackie said, then she realized what she was saying. "You don't have to worry about it, Kim. And, you're prettier then Jack described. I like you already" she smiled and walked away.

"Thank you" I smiled and giggled. Then Jamie smiled and stepped in front of me.

"Jack told me you're a cheerleader!" she jumped.

I bent down putting my hands on my knees "Yup, I'm the captain of the cheerleading squad" I smiled.

"Oh my goodness really? I can do a cartwheel you wanna see?" she jumped again.

"Sure!" I said. She grabbed my wrist and led me to a large room that looked like an exercise room. Jack followed. "Ok, stay here" She ran to to the other corner of the room and did about 6 cartwheel till she got to us.

"Wow Jamie that was really good!" I clapped.

"Can you show me a cheer routine?" she ran up to me.

"Of course!" I went to the other corner and stood straight. Then a lean and did cartwheels leading to a backwards hand spring. Then I stop and clapped, then chanted:

**"From the East, **  
><strong>To the West, <strong>  
><strong>The Seagulls are the best. <strong>  
><strong>We're gonna B-E-A-T beat 'em, <strong>  
><strong>And B-U-S-T bust 'em, <strong>  
><strong>Yea Beat 'em, Bust 'em <strong>  
><strong>That's our custom, <strong>  
><strong>We are gonna readjust 'em."<strong>

Finishing with a toe touch.

"WOOOWW!" she yelled. "That was amazing! You're amazing! Yay I finally have a sister that can teach me how to cheer!" she ran over to me and hugged me. I hugged her back and smiled at Jack excited.

"Grandma, my girlfriends here do you wanna meet her?" we walked downstairs, holding hands.

"Of course I do Jack bring her here!" she said from a different room.

We walked into the room she was in. She looked at me and smiled, "OoOo, look what Jack brought back in his big Halloween bag. A sweety pie little girl," she hugged me "Oh Jack she is beautiful!"

"I told you Grams" he shrugged. I smiled at her.

"Thank you Ms..." I didn't know what to call her.

"Ms. Gams, or Ms. LauraB. What ever you prefer" she smiled.

"I like Ms. LauraB. I love the name Laura"

Reader's POV

So all went well with the rest of the night. Everyone loved Kim and they all agreed she was perfect for Jack.

As the months went by, it is now December, Christmas time. Christmas Eve to be exact. 9 months strong. They were in the 10th grade now. They went to Martial Arts camp in Japan with Rudy and the guys. So basically they spent all of summer break together. But now it's there first Christmas together and they both already got each others gifts...

Jack's POV

Hanging at the mall with the guys, doing some last minute shopping. I basically only went because I was hungry and Jerry forgot to buy his mom the present she asked for. I already bought all of my gifts, and the most important gift I bought this year was Kims. I got her a REAL SILVER, customized charm bracelet with 6 REAL GOLD charms on it. Sure it dug a little hole in my budget but Kim's worth it. The first one, a pom pom; The second one a girl kicking; The third one a music note; the forth one a monkey; the fifth one a swing; and the sixth one a real diamond heart. The first one, of course, represented how much she loved cheerleading, the second one was for how much we both loved martial arts, the third one for how much she loves to sing, the forth one because we both love monkeys, the fifth one because that's where we first kissed, the sixth one is because...I love her. And I'm telling her that tomorrow. I've never felt so strong about a girl. And Kim is...my everything. My family LOVES her, she's beautiful, smart, talented, independent. I love her. Kimberly Nichole Crawford I love you. And I'm not just saying that, I love you. With all the strength in my body I love you and can't stop. You're truly amazing.


	6. Christmas I Love You's

**More Than Friends…**

**I'm SOOOOO sorry for not up dating guys! I was in New York with my sisters!**

**Enjoy though ;)**

Kim's POV

Ahhh, I love Christmas morning. Surrounded by the people I love, giving and receiving gifts. My Aunt Susan and cousins Lindsey, Meghan, and Madison were staying with us for a week. My cousin are like my other sisters, I can tell them anything. Lindsey and Meghan were fraternal 16 year old twins, and Madison was they're little half sister being the same age I am, but I'm 3 months older. They live in Florida. My Aunt Susan is married to Maddys' dad but they went to spend Christmas with they're families so my Uncle Joey is in Detroit with my male cousins; Lindsey, Meghan, and Madisons brothers; Adam and Alex. 5 and 12. I miss them.

"Ok honey open up that one!" My mom pointed to a medium sized box in front of the tree. Thiis would be the fifth gift I received from my mom.

I giggled "Ok mom". I walked over to grabbed the green and red stripped box and unwrapped it. I couldn't believe it. IT'S AN IPAD 2! "Ahh! Mom, thank you thank you thank you!" ran over and hugged her.

"You're welcome honey!" she hugged back.

So I opened up all my gifts and what I got?: Jewelry, Clothes, shoes, iTunes gift cards, Visa gift cards, a flat screen TV, and of course an iPad. But they don't matter. I'm having fun with my family. We're having a Christmas Dinner and we invited all the fam. We had Christmas breakfast and we all washed up. Then we started breaking in our Christmas gifts. My mom was cleaning up the living room.

"So Kim what time is Jack coming over?" Mom asked gathering wrapping paper.

"Jack?" Aunt Susan asked.

"Yea, who's that?" Lindsey looked at me.

"Uhh he just texted me.." I checked my phone "Right about now. And he's my boyfriend" I said. My older cousins mouths dropped.

"YOUR _WHAT_?" they both said.

I put my hands over my mouth in disbelief, "Oh my gosh, I didn't tell you guys?"

"Um..no!" Madison crossed her arms.

"Karen, Amy? You didn't care to mention my niece has a boyfriend" she looked at both of them. They were about to talk but Meghan interrupted.

"For how long? Is it serious? Is he cute? What's his last name? Linz how come she has a boyfriend and we don't?" Lindsey shrugged.

I laughed cause she was asking so many questions "10 months. I think so, heck yea, Hamlin, cause I'm awesomer" I smiled. They rolled they're eyes.

"Can I see a picture?" Maddy asked. I took out my phone and showed them a picture of us at the dojo. _**(The pictures on my profile)**_

"Omg, he's HOT! Hmm I'm 16 he's 15. Not such big age difference" Meghan smiled.

I looked at her. "Seriously, back off" I tried to be serious but smirked anyway.

She smiled at me.

"Alright me and Susan are gonna start cooking. Everybody go get dressed" my mom said and walked to the kitchen with Aunt Susan.

I went upstairs with my cousins to get dressed and show them the gift I got for him. They all sat on the bed as I went in the closet to pick out two boxes wrapped in snowman paper and red bows. "So he's really into skateboarding and stuff so I got him Vans and a karate skateboard cause..you know, that's one of the things we have in common. But he won't tell me what he's getting _me_. And he didn't ask me what I wanted. I don't want him to spend a fortune on me" I sat down next to Meghan.

"Please! It's a good thing when a guy spends a fortune on you that means he really likes you" Lindsey nudged my leg.

"Yea but-" I started.

"Look Kim. You said 10 months? It's been about a year since you started dating him. You've been dating since..what March?" she asked.

I nodded proudly "Yup. And only one spat but once we got over it, it strengthened the relationship" I smiled.

"See!" Meg said. "He cares about you. And Aunt Karen and Amy seem to like him. It looks like you've gotta nice thing going"

"Like has he let you cry on him before?" Lindsey asked.

I nodded. "It was one of those 'I miss my dad' moments"

"Ok, is he honest?" she asked.

"I know everything about him" I said.

"Does he make you smile?" she asked.

"Everyday"

"Now that's a good guy" Maddy said.

I giggled. "Yea. I'm head over heels"

Jack's POV

I stopped at the dojo to give the guys they're gifts. Afterwards we talked about what we were gonna do for the rest of the day.

"I'm going to visit my Uncle Carlos in jail" Jerry said.

We all looked at him "Well that should be fun" Rudy joked.

"Well after this I'm going to Kim's" I said.

"Oh did Jack show you guys what he got Kim?" Jerry asked.

"No what?" Milton said. I pulled the box out.

"I'm telling Kim I love her today" I smiled.

"Woah, big leap man" Rudy nodded. "I remember when I told a girl I love her" he put hands on his hips.

"What happened?" Eddie asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it" he looked down.

"It's ok Rudy, everyone gets rejected" Milton said.

"I didn't get rejected!" he claimed. "She just...ran away" he got quiet. We chuckled. "But hey, I'm glad I got it off my chest" he said.

"So even if Kim does reject you, like dump you brutally, kick in your chin, or run away, you'll feel better cause you get it off your chest. No worries though Kim seems to really like you man" Eddie said shrugging.

"Well I didn't have any worries...till now" I plopped on the chair.

"Great job Eddie. Jack there's no way Kim will do any of those things. She definitely loves you to death" Milton said.

I smiled "Thanks man"

Kim's POV

"Alright girls we gotta get dressed!" Meghan got up and dug into her suitcase. The bell rang. There's Jack!

"That's probably Jack. Amy'll get it, I have to be dressed for this" I joked. We all laughed.

I put on a red summer dress, green jewelry, and white sandals. The girls insisted I curl my hair, which is rare, so I did. Then I put on a little blush and shinny chapstick so it wouldn't be too sticky for Jack when we kiss. I grabbed Jacks gifts and walked downstairs laughing at something Maddy said. I looked over and saw Jack and Amy exchanging gifts.

"A gift card to the mall, YES! Thank you baby brother this is just what I need! Here open yours!" she handed him his. He opened it. "Yes! The Foo Fighters cd. I've wanted this forever!" he hugged her. "I knew you'd like it" she smiled. I saw Jack look at me. "Wow" he whispered. I blushed.

Readers POV

Jack looked at Kim in awe. He'd never seen a girl look so gorgeous. "Kim you look...beautiful" he chuckled and put his hands in his pockets, "No surprise though". Kim looked down and laughed "You think?" she asked, her glistening light brown eyes stunning him. "I know" he said melting her with his smile. "Merry Christmas" he said softly. Her shinny pink lips slanted, "Merry Christmas".

"SOOOOOOO, Kimberly are you gonna introduce us or no?" Meghan interrupted their moment. Kim smirked and rolled her eyes. "Yes" she came all the way down the stairs. She grabbed Jacks hand and intertwined fingers with his. "Jack these are my cousins, Meghan, Lindsey, and Madison. Meg, Linz, and Maddy..this my boyfriend Jack" she smiled. The girls had to admit it...they were SOO jealous of Kim right now. "It's nice to meet you all" he said sticking his free hand out. They just stood there with wide eyes and stupid faces. After the whole room got awkward Kim turned towards the kitchen and said "Welp Jack let's go meet Aunt Susan!" she speed walked. Jack couldn't help but laugh. "Aunt Susan this my boyfriend Jack. Jack this is my Aunt Susan" she looked at them back and forth. "Well aren't you handsome?" she shook his hand and laughed. He smiled "Thanks, it's nice to meet you" he said. "Hey you wanna go out back?" Kim turned to Jack. Mrs. Crawford and Aunt Susan glancing at them while gather food supplies at the same time. "Sure. Oh wait-" he walked back into the living room and got a basket with a blue and white cloth over it. The girls were talking to each other but when they saw him walk back in they had the same looks on their faces that they had before. He looked at them while he was walking, stopped and looked at them weird failing his attempt to smile. He waved and they all laughed. He squinted his eyes, walking back into the kitchen slowly. Once he got in he shook it off and walked towards Kims mom. "Merry Christmas Mrs. Crawford" he handed it to her and smiled. "Oh, Jack you didn't have to get me anything-" she started. "I had to Mrs. Crawford. Look in the basket" he insisted. She smiled and lifted the cloth. She gasped and smiled wide. "How do you know Dark Moon is my favorite scent?" she grabbed the bottles. "Kim told me" he said. "Ohhh, this is just what I needed!" she hugged him. "Thank you! Oh I have to give you something-" she started but Jack shook his head "It's ok Mrs. Crawford, really" he said. She dug in her wallet. "Here honey" she gave him 45 dollars in cash "Go buy yourself something decent!" she smiled at him. "Thank you Mrs. Crawford" he smiled. "Anytime Jack".

Kim and Jack walked behind Kims house together. Amy and her cousins all went up to Kim's room to watch them, Mrs. Crawford and her sister were watching from the kitchen and cooking at the same time. "So…what'd you get me?" she asked him trying to be cute so she could get present first. "Nice try. What'd you get me?" he asked. She sighed. "Here. Merry Christmas baby" she gave him the boxes. He took them and opened the box with the skateboard in it. He looked up at her when he saw it. "_HOLY CRAP_, Kim you didn't" he looked at the skateboard in shock. She bunched up her lips and smiled. "Open the other one" her smile got wider. He opened up the shoe box. He shook his head "Kim you are an amazing amazing amazing girlfriend" he set the box down. "These are awesome. Thank you" he smiled and kissed her. He pulled away for a second and looked up. "Mistletoooe" he kissed her again. Kim laughed and pulled away. "Ok, give me mine. I'm so anxious!" she jumped. "Ok, ok" he said. He got the bracelet box out his pocket. It took him a while, cause he was about to say three of the most important words you can say in a relationship. This was his vow and commitment to her. You couldn't expect him not to be nervous. He took a deep breath still trying to decide how he was going to do this. He shifted and put the box back in his pocket then grabbed her hands. "Kim.." he started, "You mean so much to me. I mean, I don't know who I'd be without you. I'm so thankful to have an amazing girlfriend like you. Some people say I'm into because you're pretty. But it's not just that. You have an amazing personality, a huge heart, and you can kick butt. And.." he looked deep into her eyes, killing her. She loved it when he looked into her eyes like that because it makes her think his eyes are changing colors just for her. "I've never felt so strong for a girl. I know I'm 15 and I haven't lived long enough to sa….no scratch that, I haven't had enough girlfriends to say I feel this way" he said making her laugh. "…I love that smile. It's just everything about you I love.." he got the box back out his pocket and opened it. She gasped. "Jack.." she put her hand on her chest looking at it in astonishment. He took her wrist and put the bracelet on her. She looked at it and smiled with her mouth open. "Jack this must've cost a fortune" she looked at him. "It was a lot but not a fortune" he smiled at her and put his arm around her. She got closer to him. "I got the pom poms cause of how much you like to cheer… And how hot you look doing it" he added breaking them both out in giggles. "The kick is because we both love martial arts. And that's our name put together" he said. She shook her head. She knew he'd spent a lot on her. Everyone was still watching at the windows heart melted at what he's saying to Kim. "This one is for how beautiful your voice is. This one is for how much we both love monkeys" he said, she smiled wider. "This swing is for where our first kiss was and….the heart is because…" he turned his head and looked into her eyes. "I love you.." he said. Her smile faded.

Did he really just say he loved her? "You..you what?" she said. He kept smiling. Even if he faced I harsh rejection he's glad he got it off his chest. "I said I love you. So, so much" he looked at her. "You..I..we.." she shook her head. "You really love me?" she asked him confused. "Of course I do. Who wouldn't?" he asked. She could hear it in his voice that he meant it. Her eyes got watery. She gave him a weak smile, and a happy weep. "I love you too!" she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the passion that she could. He smiled in the kiss and slid his arms around her waist. Everybody watching said "Aww!". They kissed for a while then pulled away. They both looked at each other and hugged. "This has been the most amazing Christmas ever" Kim said diving her face into his chest. "Me too" he said stroking her hair.

Jack stayed for dinner that night and the rest of Kim's family got to meet him and get to know him. Then Kim went to Jack's house to gift her gifts to his family. She got Jackie a full set of earrings, Jackie absolutely loved them, she gave Jamie her blue and gold pom poms that she used the first time she competed in a cheer tournament, Jamie sprinted around the house and couldn't stop. Jackie told them "She got into the chocolate". Kim and Jack laughed. Kim then went and gave his grandmother a glass bottle of apuldre perfume, she loved it. Then she gave Ms. Hamlin a necklace. She gave the same one to her mom they were just different colors and her mom had earrings to it. "Thank you Kim" she hugged her.

All in all, they had a great Christmas together. And they both loved each other deeply.


	7. Football Player Charms

**More Than Friends…**

**January 22nd**

**Stand up**

**And stop them**

**Seagulls**

**Let's block them!**

I yelled on the sidelines of the football field. We were losing 24 to 26. Lance caught the ball from across the field and ran. "Go Lance, go!" I yelled. Grace and I jumped up and down as he got to the end of the field and scored a touchdown. "Woooooo!" we all scream. I walked to the front "Touchdown!" I yelled. They all got in position "**Tee! O,U,C,H, Dee, O, Double u, and N! Tee! O,U,C,H, Dee, O double u, and N! 24 you gotta score, let's show'em what they came for!**" we screamed and jumped up and down.

When the game was over, I went to the Pizzeria with Grace, and a couple of the cheerleaders, and a few football players.

"Oh my goodness Lance that catch was like the best catch I've ever seen in football history!" I said.

"Yea he's not bad for a newby" Ralph shrugged.

"Not bad? Please I'm gonna be the most famous wide receiver in history" Lance boasted. Lance was the new boy in school and he lived right down the street from me. Him and Jack have gotten pretty close. He's actually really cool, everybody likes him. We sit together in Art, and Science. He's my lab partner. Everybody think he's _soo cute_. I mean I guess he's ok. Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, rounded face, somewhat buff figure, great smile...hmm...I don't know maybe I just can't see it. Probably because I'm with Jack. I wish he was here but he had a fight tonight in west San Jose. I would've went but being the captain of the cheer team...I couldn't skip.

"Kim you girls looked pretty hot out there" Lance said jokingly. "You should do a cheer for me" he put his arm around me. I tried really hard to smile while I looked at him. I didn't want to seem uncool when I reacted so I just kept it simple.

"I need to go to the restroom" I got up and walked to the girls bathroom. Lance has been CONSTANTLY flirting with me all night. I mean I've heard he has a crush on me but him and Jack hang around each other a lot and he _knows_ I'm off limits. Maybe he's just being all buff for his friends. Oh well back to my friends.

After sitting there and joking around for a while I realized I still had on my cheer shoes on and that I needed to go back to the school and get the. Jack texted me..

Jack: Hey how was the game?

Kim: Great! We won 31 to 24. How was yur fight? Did yu win?

Jack: Lol yes I did! Where are yu? I called yur house yur sis said yu were still out

Kim: Yea I was at the Pizzeria put now I'm on my way back to the skool to get my shoes. Tired? Or can yu meet me there and walk me home?

Jack: It wudnt matter if I was I wudnt let yu walk alone. Im omw babe

Kim: :) I love yu soo much!

Jack: Love yu more!

As I was walking away from the Pizzeria I heard someone calling my name. I turned. It was Lance.

He caught up to me "Hey it's late I couldn't let you walk alone" He rubbed my back.

"Oh well aren't you sweet. It's ok though, Jack's gonna meet me" I said feeling a slight bit of uncomfortableness but hiding it.

"Well somebody has to walk you there right?" He asked. I agreed and shrugged.

"So when did you start playing football?" I asked starting conversation.

"Well I wanted to play when my older brother started. And I was 3. I love being a wide receiver cause I'm a great catcher and an awesome runner. Plus I get girls" he smirked. I looked at him and rolled my eyes, smiling. "Do you like football players?" he asked.

"Well...usually they're stuck up and rude" I said. "So no"

"Hey we're not all that bad. Well what kind of guys do you like?" he asked. Man he asks a lot of questions.

"Hmm..to give full detail, brown heads with fascinating eyes who love to skateboard and has a black belt in martial arts. He has to have a big heart, amazing charm, be an awesome kisser, care for me, love me, and make me feel special" I said. He knew I was explaining Jack. He gave me a look.

"Man...He sounds really familiar" he joked. I looked at him and giggled.

"Well, he's everything I've ever wanted in a boyfriend. There's no other boy like him" I looked down.

"Mmm" he looked over.

We walked to school talking and laughing. I went in to get my shoes then I walked out into the basketball court to find Lance shooting hoops.

"Basketball player to?" I asked walking out.

"Yea. Wanna try?" he reached the ball out to me.

"No, no. I'm cursed in basketball" I laughed.

He shook his head, walked over to me, and grabbed my hand. "Here I'll show you" . He wrapped his arms around me, putting the ball in my hands while he held them. "All you have to do is bend...jump...shoot" he said and shot it making the shoot. I squirmed out of his grip and smiled.

"Hehe.." I said and looked down. "Well Jack should be here, thanks for walking me Lance" I hugged him. He hugged back...but didn't let me go. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't budge. I'm pretty sure he was smelling my hair or something. I forced myself out of the hug but he didn't pull away fully. I looked at him and blinked. Then when I wasn't expecting or anticipating it he leaned in. I didn't know how to react. I just froze completely. There were so many thoughts flowing through my mind, it took me a while to say to myself "Kim pull away and slap him! He's trying to kiss you!". And right I was about to do that I heard a "Whh.." by the door. I quickly turned and saw Jack.

"Oh my god-OH MY GOD Jack it's-it's NOT what I looks like" I pushed Lance away SUPER forceful. He walked in closer to us.

"Jack dude, I-" Lance started.

"Shut up Lance" he hissed at him.

"Jack he was about to kiss me, I-" I started. I couldn't TAKE the hurt look on his face.

"You know what. All the guys are after Kim. And I know that...but ya know here I am thinking 'Oh Kim loves me' 'She'd never fall for their tricks' but here we are. In the worst situation we could be in" his voice cracked, he looked down.

"Jack, I wouldn't do that to you-LANCE!" I pulled him harshly "Tell him _you_ tried to kiss _me_" tears were forming in my eyes.

"You know what I don't care. I DON'T CARE. Cause you would've pulled right away once he got close. But you didn't so...I'm going home" he crinkled his lips up. He was trying really hard not to cry I could tell. He turned to Lance, got in his face, and grabbed his shirt "You better hope I'm not as heated as I am right now, when you walk through that door tomorrow" he let go of his shirt while pushing him.

Lance looked at him fiercely. Jack turned and headed for the door.

I raced up to him and grabbed his arm "Jack you have to believe me!" I sobbed. Tears were streaming down my cheek.

"Ya know...right now I don't know WHO to believe" I saw a tear go down his cheek, as he glanced at me, ripping his arm out of my hands. "I'm going home. Maybe Lance can walk you home" he said coldy, walking out of the door.

"JACK!" I cried. I looked down and weeped. "Why would you do that!" I screamed and walked back over to Lance. "I just lost the one thing in my life that made me happy over someone else's stupid stuuupid actions. Don't EVER talk to me again.." I said, I was about to continue but my tears blocked my words. I shrugged, turned and head for the door. "Jack!" I sobbed.

Leaving Lance there by himself.

**Happy New Year Everyone :)**


	8. Talk It Out

**More Than Friends**

**Wow you guys really hate Lance huh?**

Jack's POV

I ran to the back of the school and slid down the wall. Hot tears were streaming from my eyes and I didn't even want them too. It's the hurt in my heart forcing them out. This is just so hard to believe. Did Kim really do that to me? I'm dreaming right, I must be dreaming. Yea I'm dreaming all I have to do is pinch myself...all I have to do is pinch myself...why isn't it working? I can't believe this is real.

It's just in my opinion Kim would've pulled away as soon as he leaned in. Maybe I walked in at the wrong time. Or maybe she _was_ gonna kiss him.

And Lance. I thought he was cool. But now I've got half a mind to go back in there and punch him in the face. I guess should've seen it coming, all the guys are after Kim. After a while I just realized she wants me and nobody else.

Does she still love me? That's the one question that just won't go away.

Kim's POV

"Jack! ...Jack! ...JACK!" I screamed for him running down the hill of the school. I couldn't see him. "Jack Please!" I begged. My tears wouldn't stop. "Jack I love you, you know that!" I sniffed. No response. I kneeled, sat down, and put my head in my arms crying my eyes out. I might've just lost the one guy in my life who loved me. He's my bestfriend, my soul mate. He could never forgive me for this. Stupid STUPID Kim why didn't you react quicker? I haven't cheated a day in my life and I'm not starting now. I would never cheat on Jack he means everything to me.

What does this make us? I mean he never said the words "I'm breaking up with you". I'll try talking to him tomorrow, I just...I can't lose him...not now.

* * *

><p><span>Kim:<span> Reader's POV

Kim ran into her house and sped up the stairs crying. Amy and Mrs. Crawford exchanged looks at each other. "Kim?" Mrs. Crawford said. "Kimmy!" Amy got up and started to walk upstairs, her mom following her. Kim slammed her door as soon as they got to it. "Kim are you ok?" Amy knocked in the door. Kim was against the door with her hand in her face crying. Then she saw her self in the mirror. Her face was red and shinny, and her eyes were blood shot. She shook her head and plopped on the bed, sobbing into the pillow. "Kim?" Amy opened the door and rushed in. "Kim why are you crying?" Mrs. Crawford asked worried. Kim tried to talk but she couldn't stop crying. They sat on the bed beside her. "Kim what happened?" Mrs. Crawford asked very concerned. She didn't like seeing her this way. The more Kim tried to talk, the more worked up she got. "Kim, Kim, Kim, calm down ok-Shhhhh" she stroked her hair. After a while she eventually calmed down and spoke. "I..-I-I made a huge mistake-I...I almost let Lance kiss me and...and Jack saw us as soon as I was about to pull away! He looked so hurt I just.." she started to cry again. Mrs. Crawford and Amy looked at each other. "He was so angry at me and.." she cried. "Wha-What if he won't wanna talk to me tomorrow? Why didn't react faster? What if he never forgives me? God-I'm so stupid he hates me!" she cried harder. "Kim honey you're over reacting. If you just tell him what happened and bring proof he'll forgive you and all of this will be behind you" Mrs. Crawford rubbed her back. "What if I'm not? What if he doesn't? How can you be so sure?" Kim asked. They both looked at each other, not knowing what to say. She put her face in her pillow and sobbed.

Jack: Reader's POV

"Jack, please tell me whats wrong" Jackie pleaded her brother who hadn't been talking since he got home. He was laying on his bed watching tv, and she was sitting beside him. He was covering up his hurt with silent anger. He looked at her then back at the tv. "Did you lose the fight. Did somebody piss you off?...Is it Kim?" she asked. He shut his eyes keeping his tears back when he heard her name. She saw it. "Channy you look like you're gonna cry, please tell me what happened with her tonight" she begged. She knew he loved it when she called him Channy. When they were younger and Jack started learning martial arts from their grandfather, he showed her a move he learned and she called him an American Jackie Chan. She shortened it and it became Channy. He couldn't ignore her now. "I saw Kim..." he inhaled sharply, "Almost kiss another guy" he looked down. She was speechless "K-kim? Are you sure?" she was so shocked. He looked at her teary eyed "Jackie, questioning my statement about her isn't gonna make me feel better". "Sorry-sorry...w-wow I-...I don't know what to say" she blinked. He lightly nodded and looked away, forcing his tears away. "Jack I-...What did she say?" she asked. "I didn't give her a chance to explain-" "Jack you have to let her expla-" "Why? I saw what I saw!" he raised his voice. She closed her eyes and looked down. Then she looked back up she said "But you didn't see all of it. Jack maybe the guy tried to kiss her-" "That's not the point Jackie, if Kim really cared and loved me, she would've pulled away as soon as he leaned in. But when I saw them...their lips were 2 centimeters apart.." his voice cracked for the fifth time that night. "Look Jack. You're getting advice from a girls point of view and.." tears filled her eyes "Living in a house full of girls it's hard to get advice about this stuff and.." she a tear rolled down her cheek "I'm sure daddy would give you way better advice, I..." she started to cry. "Jackie, Jackie, Jackie, you're my big sister. Even if dad was here I wouldn't want advice from anyone else" he smiled. She looked up and smiled back at him. Then wiped her eyes and laughed. "So you'll talk to her?" she sniffled. "Yea but only when I'm sure I'm not mad at her anymore" he said. She smiled. "Ok get to sleep" she ruffed up his hair, "Can't be tired in school tomorrow" she got up and walked out closing the door.

His smile slowly faded.

* * *

><p>Kim's POV<p>

I walked to school alone today. Jack didn't show up. I guess he's still mad at me. I couldn't blame him. I put myself in his position and I would be mad at him too.

I walked down the hill with my arms crossed and head down. I had on a long sleeved dark red smurf shirt, black jeans, and dark red converses. I passed by Lance's house and saw him walking out the door texting. I sped up looking the other way, praying to god he wouldn't see me. I knew he'd wanna talk to me about it but I think this whole situation would be way simpler if him and I weren't friends.

Sadly my prayer didn't go through, "Kim!" he called. I didn't turn around, I just kept walking. "Kim!" it sounded like he was running up to me. I turned around and saw that then I ran.

"Leave me alone Lance!" I said.

"I just wanna talk!" he yelled.

"No!" I ran faster. We were about 4 minutes away from the school when he caught me.

"Wow.." he panted. "You're fast-you're...you're faster than me"

I looked at him and walked around him, "I told you never to talk to me again-"

He grabbed me "Kim!-"

"Don't you ever touch me or I swear I'll-"

"Kim, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to break you two up" he said.

"Well what did you mean to do? What would've happened if we did kiss?" I walked up to him. He looked away, silent. I nodded "Right"

"But Kim I-"

"Get this through your greasey little head Lance. I don't like you and never will. I love Jack! I will always love Jack. You and me...we just won't happen. So STOP TALKING TO ME" I walked away.

* * *

><p>Jack avoided me all day. Every time we passed each other, he looked down and kept walking. Everyone kept asking me what was wrong. I told Grace but that's it. I didn't want anyone to defend me or pass on stories to different people. I didn't wanna make this worse. I actually wanted to call Jack my boyfriend again. But now it's like..he despises me.<p>

That's why I was shocked when I got to my house today. Jack was sitting on my porch staring at the ground. It looked like nobody was home. I walked up the driveway and slowly up to him. He looked at me. "Hey" he smiled blandly.

"Hi" I said uncomfortably. I looked around. ...Awkwardness.

"Uh...can we talk?" he asked. I lightly smiled.

"Of course" I nodded. He kind of just sat there. "Well...come on" I walked around him and to the door. He got up and stood behind me as I unlocked it. I opened it and gestured for him to go first. He shook his head told me to go. I smiled and walked in, and he walked in behind me.

Deep breaths Kim...deep breaths.


	9. Officially In Love

**More Than Friends…**

**OH MY GOODNESS YOU GUYS I'M SO SORRY I'M LATE! My internet was down and the wi-fi guy JUST came to fix it. So sorry again! Enjoy**

Jack's POV

We walked in, Kim threw her bag by the door, and sat on the sofa. Kim rubbed her hand together and looked around. "So..." she said. "You wanna talk?"

I nodded. "I've been thinking, and I decided that I wanna hear what actually happened" I told her.

She looked at me hopefully. "Really?"

I nodded again. "As long as you tell me the truth"

"I would never lie to you. Ok so when I was leaving the pizzeria, Lance followed me and walked me to the school so I could get my shoes. When I came back out, I saw him playing basketball, and he forced me to play. He wrapped his arms around me and helped me 'shoot a basket'" ticked me off a little but I stayed quiet.

"I removed myself from that position and decided it was best if I got out of there. So I hugged him but he didn't pull away. Once a forced myself out, he looked at me. Then he started leaning in. Jack the only reason why I didn't move away quicker was because...I'm so used to kissing you. I'm only used to your face leaning in. To your lips. Everything just seemed so out of place in my head... I froze, I didn't even realize how close he was getting. And if our lips did touch you should _KNOW_ my instincts would have been to pull away and hurt him in many ways" I laughed after that comment, and so did she. She scoot closer to me.

"But Jack I'm sorry. I'm so..so,so,so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or make you mad. I love you. I'm _in_ love with you. No one could ever change that. EVER" she finished. I smiled. It felt so good to hear her say that. "And if you need a little time...it'll be hard but I can take it. But I just need you to know I love you and that I didn't mean to do this to us" her mood went down suddenly.

"Stop saying I'm sorry Kim. You told me the full story, and you were honest with me. That's all I wanted you to do" I moved closer to her and grabbed her hands, "I still love you and I still wanna be with you. Every relationship has it s ups and downs, right?" I smiled. She blushed and looked down.

"Yes" she said quietly.

I lifted her chin up "I love you" I looked deep into her beautiful light brown eyes.

She smiled and hugged me. "I love you most" she said. Once we pulled away her soft lips met mine and we started to kiss. We didn't pull away for a little while. We only pulled away once to lay down. Makeup makeout session. I call this taking advantage of being alone. Me and Kim only made out once and that was in Japan in our hotel room. I know it was barely a day, but, I missed her lips. I missed her touch, I missed her. But now we're together permanently, and nothing will get it the way of us.

* * *

><p>Reader's POV<p>

Outside of the house, Grace, Ashely, Jerry, and Milton were waiting. "Come on they've been suckin' each others lips off for 45 minutes, I wanna go to the mall and get modern warfare 3 on sale before they run out!" Jerry complained.

"Look." Grace said frustrated with him. He's been complaining for 15 minutes. "They're making up! Leave them be! And we didn't come over here just to get them to go to the mall we have to get them to put a stop to these rumors! Facebook is blowing up, Twitter won't stop, and everybody's texting each other and telling the wrong information! So let them kiss it out and then we can go to the mall ok?" Grace said.

"Fine" Jerry crossed his arms and pouted. "You know what, I'm gonna watch them" he peaked up and into the window. Grace grabbed his arm and pulled him down forcefully. "Ow!" he yelled.

Of course Kim and Jack heard it and pulled away.

"You butt nugget!" Grace scream whispered.

Jack and Kim walked over to the window and looked down. "What are you guys doing?" Jack asked. Milton and Ashley were sitting on the steps exchanging looks.

"We wanted to see if you wanted to go to the mall!" Jerry said. Everyone looked at him with bland faces.

"Have you checked your cells lately?" Grace asked. They both pulled out their phones and saw all the text messages they've been getting. People were wondering if they really broke up.

"...So the mall?" Kim said changing the subject and walking out the door. They all smiled at her and started walking to the mall.

Grace cleared everything up. She posted a picture on facebook. They were standing by a big fake tree, Jerry was sitting there looking stupid cause he didn't realize she was taking a photo, Milton was drinking tea while listening to Ashley, and Jack and Kim, also unaware there was a photo being taken, were close together about to kiss. Kim's arms were wrapped around Jack's neck tightly while she stood on her toes and his hands were firmly wrapped around her waist, with caption "Jack and Kim are perfectly FINE see . . They love each other , there was a short confusion but they resolved it!". The picture got comments like "phew , thank god . I was gonna be mad if they broke up !' 'So he took her back ? ' 'Man i got all happy for nothing'. They shopped for the rest of the night and Jack took Kim home and kissed her good night.

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

Walking in to the school holding Kim's hand is the best. I just like to let everyone know she's mine and I'm hers. Especially that bumass Lance. Excuse my french. I just hate him so much now. Oh man and he's really got the nerve to walk up to us with his "buddies"...

"Look Jack I just wanna say I'm sorry" I was about to except then he added "...that Kim's in love with me" I looked up. He was smirking while his guys were behind him snorting and chuckling. Kim glared at him.

"What'd you just say?-" I was about to get closer to him but Kim held me back, putting her hand on my chest.

"Jack he's not worth it lets just get to homeroom" she pleaded with a hint of annoyance in her voice. I eyed him sharply. Then when I was about to walk away he opened up his mouth again.

"Better listen to my wife, skaterboy" he snickered. That did it for me.

"You know what!" I spun around, kicked his stomach then flipped him. He just layed there moaning and aching. Everyone crowded around him and started to laugh. Even Kim was laughing but I could tell she was worried because she kept pulling my arm telling me to come on. She knew no good was gonna come to this. "Who's talkin' now?" I said boasting and turning around about to walk away again but the assistant principal, Ms. Franklin, was right in my face. When is my girlfriend ever wrong?

"Office, NOW" she said. I went around her and started walking to her office. Kim looked at me smiling but with worried eyes.

"Love you" she mouthed. I smiled.

"Love you too" I mouthed back. Then she look over at Lance who was trying to get up.

"You too Mr. Beams" she walked away, getting in front of me.

* * *

><p>"So boys, what's going on? You two were getting along just fine a few days ago" she crossed her arms and walked by and forth.<p>

"He kept yappin' his lips so I taught him a lesson" I said carelessly.

"Jack he's new. Couldn't you cut him a break?" she looked at me.

"He tried to kiss my girlfriend!" I yelled.

"Kim?" she asked looking at him.

"Look I like her ok-" he tried to speak.

"But that doesn't give you the right to try the moves on her when you knew her and Jack were a thing. And Jack there is soo many other ways you could have approched Lance-" she said but I had to correct her,

"He walked up to me talking all that crap!" I yelled.

"Ms. Franklin I-" he got block off again.

She looked at Lance "Is this true?" she asked. He looked down and nodded.

"He almost costed me my relationship!" I yelled again.

"Ah-ah, Mr. Hamlin did I ask you to speak?" she glared at me. I looked away and sighed in frustration. "I'm really disappointed in you both. I'm afraid I'll have to call your families and tell them to come get you. You both are getting suspended for 4 days" she sat down.

"What!" Lance got up. "Do you know what that'll do to my record! I'll be sloppy seconds in the NFL!" he worried.

I rolled my eyes "Boohoo"

He turned and looked at me slowly "You know what-" he came at me.

Ms. Franklin screamed "Mr. Beams!"

I grabbed his wrist and twisted it "I'm a black belt..wouldn't do it if I were you"

"Mr. Hamlin!" Ms. Franklin screamed again.

I looked at her then back at him. His face showed pain so I let go.

* * *

><p>-Later Than Day, Phone Convo between Jack and Kim-<p>

Kim: So you're really suspended for four whole days?

Jack: Yup. But mom's out of town. All it cost me was 10 bucks to Jamie and and 2 weeks of doing Jackie's chores

Kim: *laughs* Well good luck with that

Jack: So how was school?

Kim: Boring without you. But everyone was talking about what you did. It was hysterical. His buddies were even talking about dropping him from their group

Jack: *snorts* WOW. Hope he gets what he deserves

Kim: Me too. *sighs* Ohhh, babe how am I gonna last four days of school without you?

Jack: Oh please it won't be that hard. You won't even notice I'm gone. Besides I'm still coming to the dojo for practice so you'll still see me. And we're 15, we can go see movies and stuff. I'm gonna miss you though

Kim: I'm gonna miss you too. Hey I think my mom is just pulling up. Gotta go. Muah, I love you sooooo much

Jack: K, I love you more

Kim: Bye

...

Jack: You didn't hang up did you?

Kim: ...Noo! I want you to hang up first

Jack: You hang up first

Kim: No you!

Jack: You!

Kim: You!

Jack: You!

They both laugh

Jack: Ok are we really doing this right now?

Kim: *giggles* Bye baby

Jack Bye, sweetie

_**PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTT! HEY LOOK HERE!**_

**OK everyone that's it! That's the end of my kick stories!**

**Yeah I know**

**"What!" "Aww" "NOO!"**

**BUT I'm kinda thinking about continuing with an episode to episode epilogue. Them getting older and older and taking even bigger steps in the relationship each chapter. What do you guys think? **

**REVIEW PLEASE! Tell me what you want me to do!**


	10. Seniors

**More Than Friends...Future Kicks**

**12th grade, Kim is the lead in a Play called SallyMae (Made that Up) and she's at rehearsal now. The show is in a week. **

"Alright Kim, this is where you tell him you're leaving for the night and that you're going to the rally. Did you practice your song honey?" Mr. Hanson asked, walking up to me.

"Yess" I said.

"Ok, we're gonna block it today. And we might have to practice the kiss" he said. I stopped. Kiss? The only person I would be kissing is...Lance. He plays Joesph Lincoln, Sally's love interest. Oh Jack isn't gonna be happy about this. I mean we've all been really mature with the whole situation but kissing may be pushing it.

"Uh-Mr. Hanson, maybe we should hug instead" I said rushing over to him. Everyone was running around, rushing, trying to get in place.

"Kim don't tell me this has something to do with you and Mr. Hamlin. Just tell him it's showbiz, that's how it goes" he walked over to Isabell and measured her waist, I followed. "21'" he walked over to the costume rack.

"Well, it's that...plus some-but I mean hugging is just like kissing except it involves arms and embrace not lip touching" I walked over to him.

"Honey, I've already said no. Tell Jack to deal with it" he said. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me. "Go get dressed, we start in ten" I sighed and walked into my dressing room.

Script

Sally: Ok well, I'm going to the rally tonight

Jefferey: No you're not, I need you here tonight

Sally: To do what?

Jefferey: I need you to help me organize papers. I'm sorry but you can't go

Sally: -laughs lightly- Since when am I your personal assistant?

Jefferey: Since you came to my house and volunteered to help my sister

Sally: Yes, my sister. My sister and her needs. And maybe even her children. Not you

Jefferey: I said you may not go

Sally: You don't control me Jeffery!

Jeffery: I never said I did

Sally: Then let me go to the rally!

Jeffery: You've got things to do Miss Mae

Sally: Like what? I SAID I came here strictly for my sister and to tend to her needs. I fulfilled her needs for tonight and I feel that I need to go have fun. Mr. Joe is right, I do need some time for me.

Jeffery: -grabs her arms and forcefully pulls her- You and I both know you just wanna go to that rally to see Joesph. And Ms. Sally Mae you and him just don't mix! You loved me and you've never stop. Don't let a silly guy like him come between us! You want me! You need me! You've always needed me! Now him -holds her close, forcefully-

Sally: -smacks Jeffery- You're drunk! -walks away-

Jefferey: -quickly recovers- No I'm not, I still love you Sally Ann Mae Carson!

"Cut!" Mr. Hanson yelled. "Great job you guys. Reverse sets!"

The sets reversed. I was now in Sally's room. I had on a long night gown over a red polka dot dress, and my hair in one braid.

"Kim get ready for your song. Phillip do you have your guitar, and ready to play it?" he asked Phil.

"Yes!" he yelled from behind the stage. I went to the side of the stage until I heard the music start.

**(If you guys wanna here the song it's called I Found A Boy by Adele)**

-Enters Stage Right-** "I thought I told you, he'd be home soon  
>Couldn't help myself, you're too good to be true. <strong>-walks across the stage-**  
>I fall short each time,<br>Every time he ain't here,  
>You and your charm creep closer, closer in here,<br>Like a fool for fire I fall **-kneels on her knees-**, with my pride and all.  
>Like a bomb before explosion,<br>Ticking by your call.  
>You're the wiser one, disguised from greed,<br>And I'm just a child who belongs on her knees.**

-stands up, smiling-** But I found a boy who I love more,  
>Than I ever did you before,<br>So stand beside the river I cried,  
>And let yourself down...<br>Look how you want me now that I don't need you.**

-singing center stage-** So, you thought that I would crumble to my knees  
>At the first I love you, crawling back to me<br>To whisper **-cups her mouth-** "will you leave your man?"  
>Cause you swear that this time you can stand by me. I won't stand by you. <strong>

-walks stage left-** Cause I found a boy who I love more, **  
><strong>Than I ever did you before, <strong>  
><strong>So stand beside the river I cried<strong>  
><strong>And let yourself down...<strong>  
><strong>Look how you want me now that I don't need you.<strong>

-walks over to her mirror-** I ain't yours for no taking, **  
><strong>You must be mistaken <strong>-unplats her hair-  
><strong>I could never look in your eyes, <strong>-brushes blush on her cheek-** and settle for wrong **-sprays perfume on her chest-  
><strong>And ignore the right<strong>

-gets up and runs to center stage-** Well I found a boy who loves me more, **  
><strong>Than you ever did me before.<strong>  
><strong>So stand beside the river you'll cry<strong>  
><strong>And let yourself down... <strong>-walks back to stage right and grabs her coat-  
><strong>Look how you want me now that I don't need you... <strong>-walks out-**" **-smaller door slam-

Jeffery: -behind stage- Sally!

Everyone applauded. "Kimberly, you sounded amazing! I knew you would! Great job with the stage direction too. Ok everyone that's a wrap for today. We'll finish the rest tomorrow!" he walked out. I saw Jack all the way to the by the door, smiling. I walked down the stairs and hugged him. Then I pecked his lips.

"You sounded amazing, sweetie" he said. He continued to hold my waist.

"Thanks. So it's 6:57, where are you taking me?" I asked. Jack said he was gonna pick me up after play rehearsal and take me to dinner.

"Be patient, you'll see. Go change and meet me out front" he said. I nodded and pecked his lips once more. Then I went backstage.

Me and Jack are 'that couple'. The couple always holding hands and hugging. The couple who when they're not together, they're talking about each other. The couple who just can't get enough of each other but can be apart for a while. It's been amazing here in highschool now me and Jack are about to graduate and head to college. We took our SAT's last week. My play is all this weekend, and prom is next weekend. I guess I'm going with Jack he never really asked me. It would be nice if he asked me though. Oh well, I plan to spend the rest of my life with him. We both got excepted into SJSU, San Jose State University. I'm in for Theater Arts and he's in for Visual Arts. Both of our Athletic Academics are Martial Arts, and my bonus class is cheerleading. I'm also going alongside Grace, Jerry, and Becca. I love them, and I can't believe I'm gonna be able to be with them for college. This means I'll have them around when I need them. I just believe my life is gonna be great.

I got changed and met him out front and he drove me to the playground around the corner from my house. Once we got out I walked closer and saw a table covered with a white cloth and food.

"Sit" he pulled out my chair. I smiled and sat down.

"What's this for?" I asked as he sat down across from me.

"Well.." he said, removing the silver top from the plate revealing my favorite dinner. Chinese food to be exact. Chicken fried rice, a spring roll, and wonton noodles. I smiled.

"Ok this must be serious" I laughed.

""It is. I was doing something and I realized I didn't ask you to prom" he smiled. I gasped and giggled. "So Kim, do you wanna go to prom with me?...your boyfriend" he added. I laughed and nodded. He reached in his pocket and gave me my ticket.

We spent the rest of the night talking and laughing about what we were gonna do at prom. I kept picturing what my dress was gonna look like. I've always wanted my senior prom dress to be pink, long, and satin. I couldn't believe I was at this point of my life...

**Do you guys want an episode for prom or do you want me to skip? REVIEW!**

**Oh and also, I'd appreciate it if you stopped calling this cliche'. And if you don't enjoy the story stop reading it! It's how I pictured it, it's how I want it to go and if you don't like it...no one's forcing you to read it. Go click on some other "Kick" story. Not to be mean or rude...**


	11. Prom!

**More Than Friends…**

**You guys I'm sooo sorry! I know, I know you're getting tired of my excuses and apologies. I'm gonna be straight with you this time, I didn't feel like writing. Plus while on break I got a bit of writers block. Usually I think about what I want to happen next. This chapter is kind of the most important of them all and I couldn't put it all together in my head. ALSO, I've started more stories coming soon, AND other stories I haven't gotten a chance to continue so I've been a busy busy writer. So if I'm ever delayed, I don't do purposely.**

**Sorry if it's long. Thank you very much for the great reviews by the way, enjoy ;)**

I thought about telling Jack about the kiss. Then I thought about our past with Lance. He almost screwed up our relationship BIG TIME. ...But we're all 17 we can deal with it. We aren't kids anymore. It's a stage kiss, not a real kiss. Jack should get that right? ...I'll just tell him later, we're having so much fun here, together, right now. If I told him it would kill the mood. But if I don't tell him sooner it won't do us any good. I mean what if I hold it off, I might forget. Then the night off opening night he sees us kiss and walks out. Cant have that happen. I'll just bring it up in some conversation.

"So, how was work?" I asked, drinking water. Jack is a helper at a dojo downtown. Just like me, but I was off today. We're still training with Rudy and the guys though.

"It was good actually. I had to to train the beginners today and it was one, little blonde headed girl. She looked so cute, sweet, and harmless. Then when she fought a guy ten times bigger then her, she was a ninja. Even I was scared" he said and we laughed. "She reminded me of you" he smiled. "Sweet and innocent on the outside, viscous on the inside" he smirked.

"Shut up!" I hit him playfully. We both laughed. "That's what you love about me though" I got up, went to the other side of the table and sat on his lap.

"Yes it is. You are always gonna be the love of my life" he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"I know" I giggled. "Here lets take a picture" I got out my phone. We both smiled at the camera and it flashed. I brought it back down to look at it. "Adorable!" I say. "I'm posting this on facebook" I tapped my phone a few times. 'Surprise dinner with the love of my life , asked me to prom . #HellYeah !'

"So Jack...honey.." I got more adjusted on his lap and but my arm around his shoulders "um, what if I were to tell you that..certain characters in the play were to make..romantic contact..?" I slowly heaved it in.

He squinted his eyes at me "Details" he said.

"Um, ok...Mr. Hanson said, Sally and Joesph have to..kiss" I smiled and bat my eyes. He looked at me for a second, then thought, then his eyes widened.

"NO! Nooooo,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,NO,NO,NO,NO!" he yelled, swiftly removing his arms from my waist and putting his hands up.

I talked over his no's "But Jack, it's not like it's a real kiss!" I yelled. He sighed and looked away. I turned sideways on his lap to face him. "Sweetie you know I love you and only you. Believe me I do NOT want to kiss him. I protested to Mr. Hanson and everything but he didn't budge. We're gonna have to deal with it" I said.

"Kim that dude almost broke us up-" he started.

"Three years ago babe" I looked at him. He looked down. "I love you Jack David Hamlin. I only want your lips on mine. That kiss...will mean nothing. NOTHING. Because I'm only in love with you. You know I don't like Lance and I never will. You mean so much to me in my life, that kiss will be forgotten with in hours-minutes-seconds. It'll be acting, faking with him, but when we do this.." I leaned in and kissed him as softly and as passionately as I could, happy he kissed back, then pulled away a few seconds later "there's no faking that. Cause guess what? I love _you_, not Lance. As long as this bracelet is on my wrist, I belong to you. Now, I need you to trust me, and I need you to be mature. For me...ok?" I looked him deep in his eyes.

He smiled "Ok" he leaned in and softly french kissed me for a while. I was kind of shocked but I enjoyed it. I ran my hands through his hair as he put his hand on my thigh. We did that for so long I forgot where we were and what time it was. My phone went off and it shocked me a little so I bit Jack's lip on accident. Jack looked at me and laughed "Answer your phone" he smiled. I pecked his lips one more time and reached to grab it.

I saw what time it was, "Shit-" I said under my breath, then I answered the phone. "-Hello?" I said trying to sound casual.

"Kimberly Crawford, it's 11:00, where are you?" my mom screamed. I looked at Jack and rolled my eyes.

"Uh, mom, I'm at Grace's, I'm sorry we lost track of time. I'm on my way home" I lied.

"Ok, hurry up. We're gonna have to talk when you get home" she hung up. I looked at my phone and saw that she hung up. I looked over at Jack and smirked.

"I'm fucked" I got up and put my phone in my purse.

"I'm sorry sweetie" he said, getting up too. I shook my head.

"It was worth it. This night was amazing. Thank you" I pecked his lips lightly and started walking out of the park with him.

He smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself babe. You want me to drive you home?" he asked. I looked at him with a 'Seriously?' face. He laughed.

"Ahh, you would use sarcasm at this time" I smiled.

He stopped me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed my cheek "But that's what you love about me" he mocked me from earlier. I pulled away from him, laughing.

"You ass!" I yelled.

"Chill, pottymouth" he smiled. He grabbed my hips and kissed my passionately. "I love you, see you tomorrow"

"Love you too" I walked away.

Four years, still going strong.

* * *

><p>So, tonight's opening night for SallyMae. I just wanna take a chance to say...I CAN NOT DO THIS! I mean, we're sold out, it's a full house. My families here, Jack's family is here, Grace's family is here, and the whole cheer squad and football team is here. I can't go out there! What if I mess up? I'm gonna be the joke of the whole school!<p>

I locked myself in my dressing room and sat there in my pink stripped, tight fabric dress. I am TERRIFIED.

I could hear everyone walking past my dressing room calling me wondering where I was. Soon they figured out I was in here and tried to get in. Or they tried to talk me into coming out. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, open up!" he said. "Come on Kim it's me, Lance. Open up, everyone's gone"

I got up and swung the door open "I'm so scared!" I cried. "It's way too many people out there!" I yelled. He hugged me.

"Hey hey hey, listen. Just...think about it as a cheer tournament. Go out there and kick some ass!" he said. I giggled. "Kim you are an amazing actress and you've got a great future ahead of you. Don't blow it all up because of the amount of people out there. They're here to see a good show, and you being you, that's what you're gonna give them!" he said. I smiled at him.

"You're a good guy when you want to be, Lance" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Whatever it takes to make you happy" he said.

I sensed a sign of flirtation coming on and slowly slid out of his arms and started running to the stage "Wish me luck!" I kept running.

"Good luck!" he yelled to me.

**-Train pulling in- -Sally enters-**

**Sally: Ohh. Where is Sunflower! -running frantically-**

**Joesph: -Bumps into her- Oh miss I'm -looks at Sally flirtatiously smiling- Very, very sorry. Good to see I didn't bump all the beauty out of you**

**Sally: -Blushes- You are very kind. Uh, sir would you happen to know where Sunflower avenue is?**

**Joesph: I do. I could take you there if you like**

**Sally: Well I don't just hop in the car with any stranger. May I ask of who I'm speaking to?**

**Joesph: -Smiles- Joesph...Joesph Anderson. You must be Sally**

**Sally: How'd you know?**

**Joesph: Your sister told the whole avenue of your arrival. You're as beautiful as she says**

**Sally: -Smiling- Why thank you Mr. Anderson. Shouldn't we be going? -they walk away-**

Well the play went great! I got a standing ovation, and so many flowers and compliments. And the kiss at the end, Jack wasn't mad. He saw it was nothing and let it go.

One important night down four more to go.

* * *

><p>Prom night...SO STRESSED! Yesterday all of the "Formal Movie Night" prom decorations were delivered late so we were working till 1 am! I have bags under my eyes and my hair is a total mess! Jack forgot to pick up the corsage and boutonniere. The heel to my shoe broke, my car isn't working, My professional makeup artist sister is nowhere to be found...the only thing I have left that's good about this day is my dress.<p>

I picked out the most amazing prom dress! It's silky pink with gems on the front chest(in my profile). I look amazing in it. I can't wait for Jack to see. I've been waiting for my senior prom all my life. My dad always told me he would pass down something from the family, but they had to wait.

On the phone with Grace this morning she told me "You're way to stressed Kim! Everything will be fine you need to calm down or else you're gonna form pimples. Trust me everything with fall into place in time. Just...calm down"

"I can't Grace! I need this night to be perfect! This is the second to last time I'll be in high school! It's the last time I'll get to be young, wild, and free with all of my friends around me! Nothing can go wrong!"

"Ok look. I made a spa appointment for us at 3. I'll come pick you up, they fix your bags, do your hair, redo your nails, and give you a relaxing massage, and we should be done by 5. By then Amy will be back a she'll be able to do your makeup. Your mom will fix the back heel to your shoe, Jack will have the corsage and boutonniere, we'll pull up in the the limo, take pictures and be on our way to the AMAZING prom you and the committee worked so hard on to finish. Everything will be FINE Kim. Trust me as long as you're not running around screaming, you'll get your perfect prom" she said. It felt so good to hear that come from someone else's mouth. You know what she's right. Everything will fine I just have to relax. And that's what I'm gonna do.

Jack's POV

Kim sounded super mad I forgot about the corsage and boutonniere. I was at the hospital with my grandmother and I totally forgot I called and asked them to put it on hold. They've been on hold for 3 whole weeks. God I'm so stupid, I'm about to ruin Kim's night. I want her to have fun and enjoy herself tonight. It will be the last time we get to see our friends. I mean Milton's joining the military, and Eddie's moving to Maryland to Major in Physical Health and Fitness. I was gonna miss our bunch. Even though I would still have Kim, Jerry, and Grace, it wouldn't be the same with out them.

I rushed to the florist store to pick them up. Thankfully they were still there I still had to pay a fine for keeping the on hold for so long. After that I went to pick up my tux. Now I'm headed home to get ready.

Boy this night is gonna be busy.

Kim's POV

Jack: I'm in the limo with Jerry, Milton, and Eddie on my way to your house :))

Kim: I'm really nervous Jack

Jack: Why?

Kim: What if something goes wrong?

Jack: Nothing will go wrong honey. Just calm down. I bet you look beautiful

Kim: You're correct

Jack: Haha, glad I passed

Kim: Me too. You mom, sisters, and mother just got here

Jack: I'm almost there too. See you soon ;)

Kim: Ok, :)

The girls were talking and giggling, watching Amy do my hair and makeup. Amy was just finishing putting on my lipgloss. The guy with the camera was taking pictures while I was getting ready. She smiled at me. "You're done" she said. The girls jumped and squealed. "Mom!" she yelled for mom to come see. She was talking to all of the parents that showed up to take pictures with us since we had the professional cameras.

Mom came upstairs yelling down to Jacks mom "Always, Jane!" she walked into my room smiling and laughing, then when she looked at me her face faded. She shook her head "Stand up..". I smiled and did as told. I saw her eyes start to glisten. "Oh Amy, she looks...gorgeous" she weeped. Amy smiled in satisfaction. "I'll be right back stay here" she rushed out of the room. I looked at Amy and she smiled wider.

When mom re-entered the room, she had something in her hand. "This was your dads moms. He was gonna give it to you but..." she suddenly got quiet, then she walked behind me and put the necklace around me neck.

"Look at yourself Kimmy" Amy smiled. I turned around at looked at myself in the full length mirror. The camera guy snapped another picture. I gasped.

The dress looked very fitted from my chest to my feet. My hair flowed from my back to both my shoulders, my brown highlights curled but my blonde highlights straightened. I had on chandelier diamond earrings that matched perfectly with the necklace. I just realized soft light pink looks great on me. My heels made me look tall, though this would just make me the same height as Jack. They were sling backs with diamonds on the toe.

"Wow" I said amazing. "...Thank you Mom! Thank you Amy!" I hugged them.

"Anytime sis" she laughed and hugged back. I saw another flash.

"You're welcome sweetie" mom said. Then the doorbell rang. "That must be your date" she smiled. "And all of you other beautiful ladies dates. Well lets go beautifuls!" she said. We all giggled.

She had also done Grace, Julie, and Alexa's hair and makeup too.

Grace was going with Jerry. They became a couple about a year and a half after me and Jack. Though they've been on and off _A LOT_, they actually suited each other. Both of them have nasty attitudes, but sick game and good looks. She made it official last month that they weren't gonna break up anymore. Cause he made it official that he loved her. I'm glad my best friend found a guy that can put up with her crazy, colorful, but sweet personality. Tonight she has on a light greenish-teal high low dress, with ruffles on the ends. She had on a casual peace necklace to match the peace ring Jerry bought her for their anniversary, and string diamond earrings. Her heels were brownish gold but teal lining. For her makeup she had on just a little bit of light green eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara, pink glittery blush, and clear lip gloss. She looked amazing.

Julie was going with Milton of course. The cutest nerdy couple I've ever hung out with in my life! Me and Julie don't always get along because sometimes she's a little bit of a...well...a psychopath! But for the sake of Milton I've learned to keep my temper down and not pummel her to pieces. Milton still hasn't told her he's joining the military. He said he doesn't want to tell her till after graduation. Hope that works out. She looked really beautiful though. She had on a gorgeous white, high low, strapless, flowy dress with silver lining on the very top. She had on glittery silver heels, her hair was loosely curled, and she didn't have on her glasses. For jewelry she had on diamond heart earrings and a heart necklace. Her makeup was sparkly and silver and white. She could totally pass for a model.

Alexa was going with Eddie. She is a mixed, slim, talented, and beautiful 17 year old. Her mom is black but her dad is white. She was more like her dad though her complexion matched her mom, light but tanned brown. She just got here for senior year. She was one of the lead roles in SallyMae with me. She was Etta, the girl who was an amazing singer, and one day she was offered a record deal but her grandmother wouldn't let her sing. I was hanging out with her and Grace at the mall to get to know her and she told me she had a crush on him. I remember the look me and Grace had on our faces when she told us. But at that time Eddie had lost a lot of weight, and he just recently got his braces off. So Grace and I played match maker and they became an item. She was moving to Maryland with him to go to the same college but major in Music/Voice. But anyways she had on a short, tight, sparkly, hot pink, scoop neck dress. It revealed half her back, though her pretty and long flat ironed hair covered her back anyway. She had on diamond hoop earrings, and a matching necklace. For shoes she had on silver metal heels, and her makeup was very light but hot pink. She was gonna be getting up on stage and singing a couple songs for dance music. I swear she's gonna be famous one day, she's got a beautiful voice.

We all walked down the stairs one by one. Alexa went first, then Julie, finally me. Eddie couldn't speak about Alexa, Milton fainted about Julie, and Jack couldn't take his eyes off me. When I got to him he just said "Wow". I laughed and blushed. "In all four years of being with you Kim Crawford you have never looked so beautiful. You don't need the makeup at all though" he said. I laughed and blushed again.

Once they got Milton back to consciousness, he said to Julie "Juliecins you look like a run away angel from heaven" he smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Eddie? Eddie?" Alexa snapped in his face. "Eddie sweetheart wake up!". He didn't budge. So when we started to take pictures, he moved but his face expression never changed. Him and Alexa are picky about where they kiss, who they're with, and how they do it. They don't really like getting all lovey-dovey in public so we were kind of surprised when she got frustrated with him not waking up, and she kissed him. Not just any kiss, a french kiss. The camera man took a picture of them kissing. Everyone was a little disturbed and uncomfortable, especially Alexa and Eddie's parents, but he came RIGHT BACK to earth!

"Whoa!" he said. She smiled.

"You back?" she asked smirking. He nodded.

"Alexa sweetie you look gorgeous" he said. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks bae" she smiled at him sweetly.

After that we exchanged corsages and boutonnieres and took more pictures with everyone, then we hopped in the limo on our way to prom!

"Eeepp I'm so excited!" Alexa smiled.

"Me too!" I said back too her.

"Well I'm sure you and the committee put together an awesome prom" Jack smiled at me.

"I sure hope so..." I said under my breath, looking away.

"Well I know so" Jack said sweetly. I turned back around to face him. I lightly giggled.

"You always know what to say huh?" I whispered leaning closer to his lips. He nodded. I bit my bottom lip.

"Always" he smiled and pecked my lips, then went back in to kiss me a few seconds more. It was soft and slow...

"Can you all do that somewhere else...like when we get to the school...in a janitors closet" Milton said disgusted. We pulled away and blushed. Then we looked over and saw Jerry and Gracie practically eating each others faces off. "GUYS THAT IS GROSS, PLEASE STOP!" Milton squirmed uncomfortably. I couldn't help but notice Milton's bee acting a little off today.

Jerry pulled away and pierced at Milton "I can't kiss the most beautiful girl in the world on the most important night of her life, to cheer her up?" he said.

"Aawwoh, baby!" Grace smiled, and pulled his face to hers and they started making out again.

I started searching through my purse for a tissue. I found a small box with a sticky note on it.

"Ukk" Milton groaned.

I read the note:

" _JUST IN CASE!_

**_Amy_** "

I looked at the box. "TROJAN" was what it read in bold print. My eyes widened. AMY GAVE ME CONDOMS! Oh my god! I quickly closed my purse and sat back calm and cool, like nothing happened.

"I think Milton's just jealous cause Julie won't give him none of that" Jack snorted. Everybody laughed but Milton, me, and Julie. I smacked Jacks leg and glared at him. Julie blushed, but in an angry sort of way.

"Oh really?" Julie said. She reached over, grabbed Milton's face and kissed him on the lips.

"Oh brother" Eddie mumbled.

"Muah!" Julie pulled away leaving Milton stunned. Julie looked up, smiled, and nuzzled noses with him. Milton was still shocked.

"Oh Julie, how I love you!" Milton said hugging her.

"Awww" Me, Alexa, and Grace squealed. The guys just laughed.

"Pathetic" Jerry shook his head. Milton gave him a death glare. We all laughed again.

* * *

><p>We walked into the school and we were directed into the cafeteria. Before we walked in it was like a movie premiere night, so we were walking on a read carpet and stopped at a sign that said "Seaford High School Prom 2011" and around it was black, purple and white ribbons and balloons. Ok that turned out good. Our cafeteria that we use during the day is less then half the size it turns into at night when you get rid of the kitchen. The kitchen is built-in. Cool right?<p>

So when we walked in there was some many people already here. To my right was the prom photography pictures. The background had a purple colored print, with camera, and movie tapes.

When you keep walking you get to the dance floor. A lot of my friends saw me and waved, and complimented my dress, I did the same back to them. Jerry, Grace, Alexa, Eddie, Milton, Julie, and Jack wanted to stay on the dance floor. I told them "I'll be right back, I just have to check everything else out". They all replied "K" and I went to the gym.

There was a big screen and a stand with a mic and trophies. This is where we are going to do awards. Awards like "Cutest Couple" "Mostly Likely To Be An Athlete" "Most Likely To Be A Superstar" "Most Likely To Be A Trendsetter" etc. I looked at the stands. They had red, soft, tablecloth on them and a little bit of glitter. Then the walls had purple and white ribbons on them. And the floor had little shiny cut outs of disco balls, movie camera, and movie tapes. It looked even more gorgeous with the glow of the night coming through the gym windows. Man I'm gonna miss this place...

"Good job prom committee leader. Everything looks amazing" Jack walked in and put his hands in his pockets. I fiddled with the fabric on my dress.

"Yeah I know" I looked around once more, walking closer to him.

"I'm glad you got through the day with tearing your hair out" he joked.

"Hahaha very funny. I just...I just wanted my last night to be perfect...or something close to it" I added. We were face to face now

"Well mine is...you're here" he wrapped his arms around my waist pecked my lips.

I giggled and blushed, then threw my arms around his neck. "I'm glad" and we went in for a deeper kiss.

He pulled away after a while, "I believe there's a dance floor waiting for us?" he massaged my hips. I smiled and gave him another wet kiss.

"Let's GO!"

* * *

><p>We danced for about 45 minutes and had sooo much fun. "Ohhh snap, this is my JAM!" I moved people out of the way so I could badly dance in the middle of the floor like a retard. Jack kind of backed away, unsure if he should keep dancing with me, then I guess he decided he had nothing to lose and we were both making fools of ourselves.<p>

"Everyone it's time for the award show! So can we all just step into the gym and we'll get started!" Amanda stepped of the stage and we all followed her.

Reader's POV

"The cutest couple nominees are... Grason and Leah" _there was a picture of Grason and Leah hugging from the side_. Everyone clapped.

"Brian and Ally" _there was a picture of Brian smiling at the camera and Ally kissing his cheek_. Everyone clapped even more.

"Jerry and Grace"_ there was a picture of Grace sitting on Jerry's shoulders in her cheer uniform doing a cheer punch with one hand and the other hand resting on Jerry's head. Jerry was holding her legs and smiling up at her while she was smiling down at him_. People started to cheer.

"and Jack and Kim"_ there was a picture of Jack holding Kim from the back and crossing his arms with his hands on her hips, while she was holding his arms. They were both looking at the camera and smiling_. Everybody looked back at them and cheered and clapped.

"And the winner is.." she picked the piece of paper out of the envelope. "Who else! Jack and Kim!" she yelled. Their picture reappeared on the screen. They walked up there holding hands and waving.

Jack grabbed the award "Uhh.. thank you all for voting for us. Uh, it means a lot. Kim's been the love of my life since the 10th grade and it's amazing that you all can see that so thank you" Jack said into the mic.

Everybody 'Awww'ed.

Kim smiled and added "What he said" everybody laughed.

"So um, it was a rule made that who ever won cutest couple had to kiss, so..." Amanda smiled at them.

Jack and Kim were shocked and smiling. They had to kiss in front of everyone! The audience started to chant "KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" so they did. And not just a peck, a real kiss.

Everybody 'Aww'ed again. They walked off, and back to their seats.

"The runner ups were Jerry and Grace" Amanda said. Everybody clapped.

For the rest of the time the did the awards then it was time for the king and queen awarding, and dance.

"Ooo, I hope we win" Julie said hopeful.

"Yeah.." Milton looked down.

"Milton sweetie you've been acting weird all night, what's wrong?" Julie looked at him worried.

"Well Julie...I've been keeping something from you.." Milton couldn't look her in the eyes.

She tried to get him to. "Tell me. I can take it"

He looked at her unsure. "Well.."

"So our king and queen for tonight is..." there was a drum roll.

"I've decided to join the military and I'm leaving next week" Milton said. Julie stared at him.

"Julie and Milton!" Amanda said. Everyone clapped and cheered, looking at them.

Julie looked out and saw she won. She gulped and fake smiled, even though she was on the verge of tears. She brushed her lap and stood. Milton followed behind her.

Once they got up on stage, Amanda put the crowns on their heads and smiled. Julie went up to the mic to speak. Everything got quiet. Right then her tears got the best of her and her throat suddenly felt blocked. She looked around. The only thing she could manage to say was "Uh...can you excuse me for a second?" and she rushed out of the room, her tears falling right as she got to the door. "Julie!" Milton ran after her.

**Can you guys handle sex scenes? You can right? I might do one. Depends on my readers. We're all mature right? The next chapter might be a little mature so I'm just warning you.**

**REVIEW! :)**


	12. The After Party

**More Than Friends…**

Jack's POV

"Um...I guess we'll all just come down and slow dance. Uh..Alexa if you could come up here and sing the final dance song?" Amanda said. I looked at Kim then back at the door where Milton and Julie ran out. Kim nodded and we both got up and ran after them. Jerry and Grace followed. Eddie stayed behind to watch Alexa.

As we turned the corners we heard them talking, and stopped to listen.

"Julie please-" Milton ran after her.

"How could you keep something like this from me Milton!" Julie said in the middle of her tears. She turned around to face him.

"Julie I'm sorry!" he tried to hug her. She backed away.

We all walked out. "Everything ok?" Kim asked worried.

She shook her head, looked away and back at him. "...Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was gonna tell you tomorrow" he told her.

"Oh like that makes it any better-"

"I didn't wanna ruin your night!-"

"Yeah well it's ruined" she eyed him.

"Julie I'm so so so sorry-" he tried to apologize again.

"THOSE TWO STUPID WORDS DON'T MEAN SHIT TO ME MILTON!" she yelled. Milton backed away frightened. Julie Margie curses?

"I didn't mean to upset you Julie. And I decided last minute! I didn't really tell anyone!" Milton lied.

"Yes you did! I know you told your little group. You tell them everything. You never tell me anything!" she sobbed.

"I didn't tell them! Right guys?" he turned to us.

We went along with it. "Uh..tell us what?" Jerry shrugged.

"Yea" Kim said and laughed weirdly.

"SEE! You did tell them! Kim giggles whenever she lies!" she pointed at Kim.

Kim looked around.

"I just didn't want anything to happen to us" Milton shook his head.

"I just... I just don't understand how you could make a decision like this and not even think of me" Julie crossed her arms and turned away.

"Julie, you're half the reason why I didn't wanna go. I love you so much, and I don't wanna leave you, but this is what I wanna do. I wanted to follow in my dads foot steps and help the country"

Julie shook her head, "Milton, is your father here with you today?"

"Jewels I'm coming back-"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!" she spazzed out a little. Then she calmed down and looked away. "I need time to breathe on this" she said softly sobbing. "I think I'm leaving early" she started to walk away from Milton and come towards us. "Girls, have fun at the after party mkay?" she sniffled and walked away.

"Dude what are you doing, go after her!" I told him.

"Nah...she needs space I'll give her space" Milton said devastated.

"Man I'm sorry. She'll come around" Jerry walked over to him and rubbed his back.

"I hope so" Milton sighed.

"Come on you guys, we've still got 30 minutes of prom left and the after party. Let's just try to have a good time, ok?" Grace nodded.

"Gracie's right. We have to lighten up and have fun" Jerry said to Milton.

"I'll try" Milton shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Why do girls take so long to get ready?" Eddie asked. We all agreed.<p>

"Hey we can hear you!" said, what sounded like Alexa.

"Perfection takes time Eddie!" Kim yelled.

They were changing in Alexa's sisters apartment to go to Lance's prom after party. We're already done changing, we've been waiting for them for 10 minutes. I had on blue and white Nikes, blue jeans and a black long sleeved button up shirt. I left one button open. Just to be sexy..

Jerry had on a black leather jacket, a white shirt, some black skinny jeans, and Adidas. His legs look like sticks..

Milton had on a plain white shirt, black converses, and red skinny jeans. Again with the stick legs.

Eddie just put on a red polo, blue jeans, and white Nikes.

"Well can you get perfect a little faster we're already an hour late" I said.

"Ever heard of being fashionably late Jack?" Grace asked me, being sarcastic. I rolled my eyes and continued to look at facebook on my phone.

"Jack, can you go to the car and get my phone and lip gloss out of my purse? Or just grab the whole purse" Kim yelled to me.

"Sure babe" I got up. "Be right back" and walked out. I walked down the four flight of stairs and opened the door. This apartment building is huge. I've never been in one this big. Once I reached the car, I unlocked the passenger door and opened it. I grabbed Kim's purse, opened it and searched for her phone and lip gloss. There was a blue box in there with a "Trojan" cover on it. Where have I heard that befor-OH MY GOD! Kim has condoms..she wants to..to..to have sex? I mean not that I don't want to. Prom after party is the best time to lose your virginity. I just didn't think Kim..wow. I'll just talk to her about it later..

I grabbed the whole purse and went back inside.

* * *

><p>"Hey look! Jack and Kim and their posse is here!" Lance yelled when we walked in. Everyone screamed "AYYYYEE!". Lance's house was packed! Probably because it was humongous! I didn't know he was so rich. It was three floors with like 16 rooms on each floor. Everybody was on the 3rd and 2nd floor. That's where the stereo was.<p>

I see a lot of dirty dancing, I see alcohol, I see drunk people dancing. Jerry and Grace sat down with a couple of Grace's cheer friends after a while. Alexa talked Eddie into coming up on stage and singing karaoke with her. So it was just me, Kim, and Milton.

Andrea walked up to Milton. She looked a little drunk. "Hey Milton!" she yelled over the music.

"Oh hey Andrea!" he yelled back.

"Good party huh?" she yelled.

"Yeah, sure, I guess!" he replied.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" she asked him.

"Lose my pants?"

"Nooo, dance DANCE!" she corrected him.

He shook his head, "No I don't really-"

"Come onnnn, it'll be fun!" she grabbed his hands, dragged him out to the dance floor, and started grinding on him. He looked confused at first, then he got into it a little. I guess he forgot all about Julie.

Kim turned around and put her arms around my neck and started bumping to the music.

"This I can do!" I joked and put my arms around her waist. I did what she was doing. She laughed, and continued to dance. The condoms thing was really bothering me. I have to talk to her. She looked at me and could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" she asked over the music.

"...Uh, we should talk somewhere private!" I yelled. She nodded and grabbed my hand, leading me to a hallway. We made our way up the stairs to where it was less crowded and loud, and entered one of the empty bedrooms.

Kim sat down and the bed and looked at me. "Lock the door so we don't get interrupted" she said.

"Interrupted doing what?" I looked at her unsure.

She looked at me questionably "Talking..". I felt a little relieved and locked the door. I walked over to her and stood in front of her. "So what do you wanna talk about?" she looked at me worried. She grabbed my hands and brought me down to sit next to her.

I inhaled, "Gimme your purse" she handed it to me. "We need to talk about this.." I pulled out the box of condoms.

Kim's POV

"Oh great you saw those?" I massage my forehead. "Jack, I didn't put them there. That was Amy. I guess she thinks we're gonna have sex tonight" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, this is where most people lose their virginity. You can't blame her" he said. I agreed with him.

"I mean, do you want to?.." I asked.

He blinked "..Do you?"

I shook my head, "No I asked you first"

"Well yeah Kim, I do. I..I love you. But I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything, and I don't wanna pressure you. If you're not ready and you don't want to then, we don't have to. Do _you_?" he looked at me sincerely.

I paused for a moment. Do I? I mean, Jack means everything to me. I want to lose my virginity to him. I want him to be my first. We're in love. There's no denying that. And aren't you supposed to only have sex with the one you love? Plus we're mature, and responsible. I'm not getting pregnant, and Jack and I were tested for STI's and STD's about 3 months ago. I don't know, there's just this noise in my head saying something will go wrong. And that voice is usually right. But...what's the worst that could happen...right?

"I guess..yeah.." I smiled and breathlessly giggled. Not a weird giggle either. Cause I wasn't lying and I wasn't trying to cover anything up.

"You do?" he asked. He sounded a little shocked. I nodded and bit my bottom lip.

"I think I'm ready...I think we're ready...you know what, I _am_ ready...we _are_ ready" I nodded. Jack just smiled and studied my face, then he focused on my lips and leaned in. I leaned in too and we kissed. The most magical kiss we've ever had. After about 10 minutes, we got really into it and we moved back on to the bed so we were now laying on the pillows. I leaned back so I was lying on my back and he was on top of me. He started feeling all over me. It felt kinda nice.

He put his hand up my tight skirt and started stroking my thigh. He pulled away sucking my lip. I smiled at him, looking him deep in his eyes. He kissed my cheek then he went down to nibble on my jaw line, then he went father down and kissed my neck. I couldn't help but let out a small moan. It felt so good. I think he might've found my sweet spo-oh yeah he did. "Mmm, harder" I demanded.

He pulled away from my neck for a quick second, "Harder?" he went back to sucking it again.

I nodded, "Yes, harder, suck harder. That feels so GOOD" I clenched on to the sheets. His hand was still stroking and feeling around my upper right thigh. He kissed all over my chest then kissed the other side of my neck...then he pecked my shoulder a few times. He sure knows what he's doing. He came back up to my lips and kissed me again. I began to kiss him back roughly. He put his other hand up my shirt and felt on my boob. I lightly moaned again. He slowly pulled away to look at me and make sure everything was ok. I nodded and reached back up for him to start kissing me again. After a while he helped me get of my shirt. Then I slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

OOHH those ABS!

"You've got the sexiest figure ever" he said deeply, then when I helped him get his shirt off he went back to kissing my neck.

I closed my eyes, cocked my head to the side, and bit my lip. I was softly going up and down his back with my nails. "Your abs are turning me on big time" I moaned.

I think he figured out where my sensitive spot is, cause he started sucking and nipping at it. I started to breath heavily. Ooo, this feels good.

He kissed my neck one last time and looked at me smiling. "Yeah?"

"Yeah" I replied and smiled.

He kissed me again and said "Good". Then he traveled down my body, and pulled off my skirt. He kissed and licked all over my stomach. He went back up a little to my boobs. He started caressing them and kissing and licking. For the first 5 seconds, it was uncomfortable, but once I relaxed..it felt amazing. I was nervous about showing my body parts, but Jack doesn't seem to mind.

I moaned and ran my hands through his hair.

We foreplayed for about 30 minutes more, then he took his pants off. I got nervous again. Is it time?

He was massaging the bottom of my stomach when he pulled away, "Can I touch you?" he asked. What did he mean touch me? He's been touching me. Wait did he mean down there? I think that's what he meant. Am I ready for that? I mean I have to be. Him doing that is only the start of it.

I nodded and brought his lips back to mine, so I could take my nerves off of it and just relax and enjoy myself. I felt his fingers gently stroke my area. And it was the same with my breast. It was uncomfortable at first but then I got used to it and it felt really good. He looked me in my eyes as I was whimpering and moaning softly. Then he kissed my lips, then my cheek, then my eyelids, then my other cheek, then he passionately kissed my lips again. He went down to my neck and start kissing it again. His rubbing sped up with every minute that went past sooo good, I couldn't control my breathing. Once I couldn't take it anymore and hit my climax, I gripped his hand and panted. He pulled away from my neck then looked up at me and kissed me. We made out and were grinding against each other for a little bit more then I decided I was ready. I knew Jack, it was all my call on when we actually started. He somehow washed all of the nerves out of me, I'm not nervous anymore. It's more like anxiety. I wanted him...and I wanted him bad.

I pulled away, staying close to his lips "I want you" I whispered.

"You sure?" his voice got lower. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Mhm" I nodded.

He adjusted me down to a little bit farther of the bed so now he was in between my open legs. He kissed me again and I let his fingertips slowly quiver down my body making me shiver on the inside. His hands finally got to my underwear. He pulled each side all the way down and took both of my legs out of them. Ok now I'm nervous again. What will it feel like? Will it hurt? Will it feel good?

He pulled away and struggled getting his boxers off but eventually he got it.

He is..._wayyy_ bigger than I expected. I mean not that I'm looking. Am I supposed to look? I dont think I am. But I mean...you know what who cares!

He leaned over to the side of the bed, got the condom out, and put it on. He looked at me again and leaned up. He kissed me one more time.

"If it hurts just tell me to stop" he said looking me in the eyes.

"Okay" I looked back into his. And after about 5 seconds, I felt him inside of me. It _hurt_. I asked him to stop. Then he tried again and was able to get further but still I was in pain and he pulled out. We did this the first few times then after a while..I got the flow of things. My breathing got heavy again. He was going very slow and gentle. Again he was waiting for my call. "You ok?" he still pumped. I bit my lip and nodded. I love how he cares so much and he doesn't wanna hurt me.

"Faster" I moaned. He went faster, but way faster. So fast I wasn't even aware of all of the noise I was making. I didn't care, it hurt so bad but it felt so good. After we both hit our highest point we stopped for a little and just went slow and then went faster again. I wasn't even keeping track of the time, I was just enjoying myself...enjoying him...we were just enjoying each other...

* * *

><p><strong>. . .<strong>

We were laying sideways, with the covers over us. I was tracing over his abs and he was brushing my hair with his fingers. We were both staring each other in the eyes. That was the most magical night I've ever had in my entire life. And we didn't have sex...we made love. It's what you do when you're _in _love.

He moved closer to me and slid his arm around my waist then kissed me smoothly. We pulled away.

"I love you" I said to him. I've never meant it as much as I do right now.

"I love you too Kim," he pecked my lips again, "more than you'll ever know"

"Oh trust me..I know" I smiled.

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

Once Kim and I got dressed, and fixed ourselves..haha..he went back down stairs.

Kim and I just made love and it was amazing. I never thought it would go that smoothly. And you know what, we didn't do it because we thought it was kind of lame be almost be graduating high school and still be a virgin, which it is, but we did it because we love each other and we care for each other. I was careful the whole time...I didn't want her first time to be bad. I mean it wasn't bad right. I think it was good. Maybe she thinks it was bad. How do I ask her? Do I just ask? There's gotta be a way. I'll ask her later.

"Come on we gotta find Grace" Kim grabbed my hand as soon as we entered the crowd of dancing people.

"What time is it?" I asked.

She looked around for a clock. "Uhhhh..OH! 2:43"

"Wow we were up there for a while huh?" I smirked.

She looked back at me and smiled.

I looked over and saw some drunk girl rapping to what sounded like "Stupid Hoe" by Nicki Minaj. Wow I wonder who that is.

"Omg, GRACE?" Kim's eye's widened. She switched directions and pulled me towards where Grace was.

"Stupid Hoe is my enemy, dupid hoesssoo wack! Dupid hoe should've befriended meee and she could probably came BACK!" she saw Kim. "HEEY! SSS-it's Kim!" she threw her arms around Kim's neck. "Hi bestieee, sin..-sing with me..YOU'RE A DUPID HOEE, YOU'RE A DUPID HOEE, YOU'Z A STUUUUUUUUUUUPPIIDD HOOOOEEEEE!" Grace yelled. Kim backed her head away making a face that said Grace's breath smelled like alcohol. "Just kidding Kim. Y-you're not a stupid hoe, you're...yyoou're...mmm youu...I love you! I love you Kimmy-I FUCKING love youuu!" she yelled again.

"Oh my god-Grace you're breath smells like pure alcohol, what have you been drinking?" Kim asked.

"Ohh, just-..just some punch"

I picked up a plastic red cup and smelled the inside. "Yeah this is _definitely_ spiked" I nodded.

Kim looked mad "Oh my gosh, WHERE IS JERRY?"

"Who my boyfriend Jerry? Ohh yeah him? Oh oh yeah he..he when to go dance or something. WHO THE HELL CUT OFF THE FUCKING MUSIC!" Grace got off topic. The music suddenly started again and "Like It Like That" by Hot Chelle Rae came on. "Omg, this is my SHIT!" she dropped her arm. She started badly drunk dancing in the middle of the floor. "Yeah, yall can come along, everybody drinks on me! Bought out the bar just to feel like Im'a star.."

"Ukkghh, Jack let's go find him. Grace STAY HERE" Kim said.

"Nuuhh nuh ride home luuhh my uhuh, I wouldn't have it any other way. If you're with me let me here you say..!"

Kim watched her dance badly as she walked away with me. "I am gonna KILL Jerry!"

"Why?" I asked clueless.

"You know how Grace gets when she's at parties! She wants to _"try new things" _and she lets people talk her into stuff like drinking!"

"Oorrrr somebody tricked her and made her think the cup was really punch and not alcohol" I suggested.

"It wouldn't matter because Jerry should've stuck by her to tell her not to!" she yelled. We both spotted Jerry in the middle of the dance floor dancing off Ashton Matthews. "JERRY!" she stomped over to him, grabbed his ear, and dragged him away. He yelled in pain. Everybody 'aww'ed and walked away.

Jerry got up, "¡Ah! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Usted loca eso duele! Si alguna vez lo hizo de nuevo-"

"Seen your girlfriend?" she cut him off.

"Uhh, she's over there with her friends! Why!" he yelled over the music.

"Well let's go see her!" she grabbed his ear and dragged him over to the location Grace was at.

"Ahhheee!" he yelled.

"I like it like that! Hey! Windowzduun chillin witha radio on, I like it like that! Damn! Sun so hot..!" and when 'make the girls take it all off' came, she made an attempt to take her shorts off but Jerry reached over and stopped her, quickly.

"Woah...she's drunk" he said looking at her wide-eyed.

"Ya THINK" we both said to him. "Maybe if you were here to stop her she wouldn't be!" Kim added.

"Well I'm sorry! I let her do what she wants! We were dancing, then she said she wanted to sit down and talk to Amber and Lance! So I let her! I didn't know she was go over there and get drunk!" he yelled.

"Hey you guys what's going..." Alexa walked over with Eddie and saw Grace. "Uh..can I ask what's up with Grace?"

"Yeah.." Eddie added. They both stared at Grace weirdly, watching her dance.

"_Jerry_ let her get drunk!" Kim put her hands on her hips.

Grace started rapping "Ohh homie got the booz, I like it like that! nuhuhuhuhuhnuh and havin' fun partyin' till the breaka dawn, something something nuhnuhnuh waitin' on..". We all stared at her again.

"Jerry, why?" Eddie asked shaking his head.

"I didn't do it, she did it herself!" Jerry protested.

"Maybe someone tricked her" Alexa shrugged.

"Exactly what I said" I nodded.

"It's a possibility" Eddie nodded.

"But Grace is Grace so.." Alexa looked away.

"But how do we get her back to her parents like this?" Kim asked, bugged out.

Grace got louder, "I'm just tryna chill witt MILEY AT _HOOKER BAR_" her voice got high and squeaky. We looked at her again. "Come on everybody clap!" she started clapping and walking up to each of us.

We all shook our heads. Grace walked over to Jerry and started dancing on him. She grabbed his hands and made him start dancing along with her. When the 'make the girls take it all off part came on, she tried to take her shirt off this time but Jerry's eyes widened and he put her shirt back down. "EVERYBODY! Sing it right back! I like it like that!" and with that she fell on the couch. "WOOOOOO!" she screamed and got back up. "I rocked that motherfucking song!" she yelled again. Then "Rollin' In The Deep" came on.

"Jerry, I can't believe you" Kim shook her head.

"Hey hey, no arguing. We're supposed to be having fuunn maann" Grace walked behind me and Jack and rested her arm on our shoulders.

"What? What about you? You could've been here with her but you left and didn't even tell anyone where you were going! Where were you?" Jerry asked.

"I was busy..!" she looked around.

"Doing what?" he asked her again.

"...Stuff!" she yelled.

"I uh...I know what she was doing.." Grace's eyebrow raised. She was _really _drunk. Everybody looked at her engaged. She looked at them, "Oh you want me to finish. Ok so..so think about it. It's a party..-"

"Grace shut up" Kim looked at her.

"What was she doing?" Eddie asked eagerly.

"Oh come on you guy-..you guys are so clueless! Her and Jack were doing the doodley-doodley dootdoot!" she broke out into loud giggles.

"Doodley-doodley wha-OHH! OH! Oh my gosh!" Alexa pointed.

"You guys..?" Jerry looked at us. Me and Jack blushed.

"THEY GROW UP SO FAST!" Grace yelped. I rolled my eyes. "Hey..hey one of you guys should go get me a bucket" she looked at the floor, swaying.

"Whyy?" I looked at her.

"Cause I'm about to hurl" she balanced on Kim and I, nauseous.

"Oh god" Alexa said.

"I'll go get the bucket" Jerry ran away.

Kim's POV

Jack dropped everyone off at their house after the party which ended at like 4. It was too late for anyone's parents to be up. So we dropped Grace off last, snuck her up to her room and gave her some coffee. It put her right to sleep.

Then Jack dropped me off at my house. "This night was unbelievable. It was so perfect it was like a dream. Thank you Jack. I love you so much" I smiled.

He leaned over and softly french kissed me for a while. "I love you too" he whispered on my lips. I pecked his one last time and got out the car. I got to the door, looked back and waved. He winked and pulled off.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo that's it for prom night! Next is graduation! Big stuff coming there!<strong>

**To "Hater" who reviewed Chapter 2 on 4/24/12: "Why the hell are both their last names Hamlin? And why the hell is it Hamlin? Jack Anderson and Kim Crawford! Get it right before you type!"**

**I know her last name is Crawford -_- maybe you should read more careful. The part where it says "Kim Hamlin", yeah she was thinking about how her name would sound with his last name.**

**Secondly, there is no confirmation on what Jack's last name is. It remains ****miscellaneous since it hasn't been said in any of the episodes. Someone made Anderson up and people just went a long with it. I have the right use whatever last name I want. DEAL WITH IT! Ktb! :)**

**All of my _FANS_, REVIEW! :))) I hit 100 reviews, thank you so much you guys! Can I get to 110? ;)**


	13. Graduation

**More Than Friends…**

**Sooooo...SUMMERTIME! I should be a lot less busy and able to update stories!**

"Kelsea Aaghee" Mr. Fisher called the first person up to recieve her graduation diploma. She walked on stage smiling and happy, got her diploma, shook the principals hands, held it to the air and walked off stage.

This continued for a while then they got to me..

"Kim Crawford" Mrs. Harnes said.

A flash of nerve shot through my spine as I walk on stage smiling, grabbed my award, shook their hands, and walked off stage laughing cause I saw Grace and Jack cheering for me. Once everybody got their diplomas, they called Milton on stage to speak, since he was the valedictorian and president.

"My fellow students, classmates, teachers, and staff...we are here today to not only graduate or watch others graduate, but to move on to the next point of our lives and be on our own. The majority of us have been here for all four years..some lost and some gained..but we all have been through the full expirence of high school. The pain, the stress, the drama, and the hard work and dedication. Let us leave this school with pride and self confidence so we can feel the satisfation of being able to say we graduated from high school. And be very proud of it...but...everybody knows in high school you have the pleasure and opportunity to date and fall in love. And that's what happened to Jack and Kim, together since 9th grade and going to college together. Or Donna and Freddie, not going to college but planning on moving to Las Vegas and raising their child..? Uh...anyways, also like me and Julie...we part our ways tomorrow...but..I wanna make it up to her so..Julie could you come up here for a second?" he looked at her down in the crowd. I looked at her and saw she was hesitant at first, then when we pushed her closer to the stage she walked up to Milton and looked at him. She didn't have on her glasses, she had contacts in. "Julie, you mean so much to me..and I'm so sorry for not telling you about boot camp or my decision to join the navy. I didn't wanna hurt you...and I wanna make it up to you. Julie Ariana Margie, I love you with all my heart and nothing makes me happier as long as I see you smililing. And I wanna see you smile...so Julie..." he got on one knee and dug in his pocket. People gasped, Julie face got serious. "This is my promise to you..that I'm coming back. You mean everything to me, and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Right now I'm asking for your loyalty, trust, heart, and love. While I'm gone I want you to have faith that I'm coming back. And I thought this was the best way to show you that I love you and that I'm coming back just for you...Julie Margie, I love you so much, will you marry me?" he asked. Everybody stood up and started cheering. By now Julie was in tears. She glanced out in the crowd for a second then back at Milton.

She let out a breathy giggle, then nodded and said "Yes". Milton jumped to his feet, kissed her, and put the ring on her finger. She looked at the ring and got even more excited, leading to another kiss. Mr. Fisher walked back on stage smiling.

"Ladies and Gentle I present to you Milton and Julie, newly engaged, but I also present to you the Class Of 2015. You may turn your tassels.." we did so. In the midst of his talking Milton and Julie made their way down and into the audience. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please put your hands together, for the Class of 2015!" and with that we threw our caps in the air and cheered. Jack and Jerry made their way over to us, Jerry kissed Grace and hugged her, Jack kissed me and we held it for a second.

Once we pulled away I said, "We graduated high school" and smiled.

"Yup, we did it together. And now we're gonna get through college together" he smiled. I kissed him again.

* * *

><p>Reader's POV<p>

**-Today**

So they took their pictures and all went to dinner with there families. So they finally graduated high school...and moving on to college...and they couldn't feel any happier.

**-Tomorrow**

This day was very emotional. Milton was leaving...

Julie and Milton said their goodbyes at his house. She didn't want it to seem like he was traveling 45,000 miles away, but that he was going on a 12 week road trip. It made the situation so much easier for the both of them.

"Bring it in buddy" Jerry said as they all stopped at the airport door leading to the plane. Jerry was the first one to say goodbye. "I'm really gonna miss you man" Jerry started tearing up. Milton pulled away and looked at him.

"Dude are you tearing up?" Milton asked. Jerry tried playing it off.

"No the smell of airports irritate my eyes" he looked down. Milton smiled and pat his shoulder.

"Sure" he said. Then he went over to Eddie. They kind of stood there and smiled at each other, then went for a big bear hug.

"Good luck man" Eddie said patting his back.

"You coming back for thanksgiving?" Milton asked. Eddie looked at him proud and nodded. "Good, so this isn't goodbye". Eddie shook his head smiling, which slowly faded away.

Milton then walked over to a teary eyed Kim.

"Kim, I'll only be gone for 4 months"

"Then coming back for a week, leaving for another 5 months then going right to war!" she freaked. Milton hugged her.

"It's gonna be fine Kim trust me" he nodded. They pulled away. "I'll see you soon ok?" he asked. She smiled, wiped her tears, and nodded.

Finally he came over to Jack. "I don't want this to be any sob story. And I don't wanna say goodbye. So...see you later?" Jack had his arms crossed. Milton looked touched but unsatisfied. He lifted his arms up towards Jack. Jack kept a straight face for not too long and gave in. They gave each other a big hug.

"When I get back, I should finally be able to kick ass as good as you" Milton joked. Jack chuckled and looked at him. Milton looked back at him and they both headbutted each other. He backed up and looked at everybody. "Bring it in guys" he reached out his arms. Everyone got into a group hug. "I'll see you.." he pulled away from them and grabbed his bag. As they watched him leave, Eddie and Jerry backed up and stood next to each other, and Jack and Kim put their arms around each other.

Milton looked back one last time, then walked into the doorway and turned the corner..

**-Summer**

In the summer time Julie excluded herself from all events, she just missed Milton too much. But every chance they got they would get on the phone together.

But the rest of the crew, including Alexa and Grace, when to Jerry's Uncle's cabin down in the forest area in San Jose. They stayed for about 3 weeks. And you know that couldn't have been anything good for them. Let's just say they all left alive and uninjured..barely! Then later in the summer, Rudy and Jack got called back to Japan so Jack could fight in his final tournament there. It was a long road but he WON! Once they got back from _that_, they went to Orlando with Kim's family and went to Disneyworld and Orlando Studios. When they finish that it was time for the huge chapter in their lives...college...

**All about college next ep! :)**

**So if i could take a guess, there is only about 4 or 5 chapters left...possibly 3. How would you guys feel if i made a lot of other Kick stories afterwards? I would have a lot of free time so yea..tell me whatcha think!**


	14. Very Important Note From Author!

**PLEASE READ!**

**Fanfiction will be DELETEING stories that contain mature content, violence, stories based on songs!**

**Meaning, if your story isn't K, it has a chance of being gone.**

**So… just about every story on the site.**

**There's a petition going around to attempt to stop this. If you haven't signed it, the link is: www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net**

**Please remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content/violence/based on songs accounts and stories.**

**But there is more! Black Out Day is on June 23rd (according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together), DO NOT GO ONTO FANFICTION . NET. Don't read, don't review, don't message your friends,don't update. If enough people participate, then the site will notice and will realize we take our stories seriously.**

**Please spread the word any way you can in any fandom! And let me know if you're going to join. The motto is"Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if we're being given a LONG list of what we can and cannot write?**

**June 23rd—Remember it.**

**Please! Spread the word and join the fight!**


	15. The Airport

**More Than Friends…**

"Ok dude, don't forget to call when you land" Jack told Eddie at the airport. He was leaving for Maryland with Alexa.

"I promise I will" Eddie assured Jack. They smiled at each other and hugged. "I'm gonna miss you man" he pat Jack's back.

"I'm gonna miss you too" Jack said back. They pulled away. "We'll keep in touch right?" Jack nodded.

"Of course man!" Eddie smirked.

"Good. You're coming back for thanksgiving?"

"Yes I am! You really think Maryland is gonna keep me away from my Grammy's chicken pot pie?" Eddie shook is head. Jack laughed.

"Lex the next time we see you it'll be on a billboard!" Kim said to Alexa. Alexa blushed.

"Yup!" Grace agreed.

"Oh please, the next time I see you, you'll be on Broadway!" Alexa said to Kim. Kim smiled. "And you Grace, you'll be a dancer for the biggest stars on the earth!" they all laughed. "Or a Dallas Cowboys cheerleader" she added.

"Ohhh, I'm gonna miss you so much!" Kim hugged her.

"Me too!" Grace hugged both of them.

"...See ya round' Eddie" Jack shook his head. Eddie waved him bye and moved on to Jerry. Kim was saying goodbye to Alexa. Julie still refused to leave the house.

"Well Eddie, I guess this is it" Jerry squealed. He started tearing up again.

"No it's not man. We'll see each other again, no doubt" Eddie nodded. "And dude, really, stop crying" Eddie chuckled.

"I'm not! Airport smells irritate my eyes!" he wiped his eyes. Eddie smirked and reached out his hand. They slapped each others hands and went in for a hug. Then Eddie went to Kim. Alexa went to Jack and Jerry.

"Kim, you're gonna be rich and famous pretty soon, so don't forget about me" Eddie smiled. Kim giggled.

"I won't, I promise" they hugged.

"Bye you guys!" Alexa hugged Jack and Jerry.

"Yeah and if things don't work out between you and Eddie...you can always come to Jerry" he touched her shoulder and nodded.

"Uhk!" Grace scoffed, hitting his arm. She walked away.

"Wait, babe I-, see you Eddie, bye Alexa, Jack Kim we'll be waiting in the car" he turned and ran in her direction. "Grace, sweetie!"

"Good luck with him you guys" Eddie chuckled and shook his head. They all laughed.

"Yeah, we definitely need it" Jack nodded. They smiled.

"*DING DONG DING* Attention! This is the last call for all passengers booked for the Mineta flight 545 MT to Maryland, please proceed to the boarding gate. Again all passengers booked for the Mineta flight 545 MT to Maryland, are now requested to proceed to the boarding gate. Thank you" the announcer said. They all looked at each other.

"Alright guys, we'll see ya.." Eddie grabbed his and Alexa's suitcase and turned to the boarding door. They all waved, as they waved back. The two looked back before vanishing into the doorway, and the lady shut it.

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

Driving in Kim's Jungle Jeep with Jerry and Grace on our way to the first day of college.

We all decided we're mature enough to move out of our parents houses and move into dorms. We all had the money and quite frankly, wanted to get the hell OUT of our parents houses. It's for the best. This college isn't that far away from home anyway.

I looked over at Kim and saw her smirking and looking out into the distance. The wind blowing her hair. God, she was gorgeous. 4 years strong and she was still the most amazing woman I've ever laid eyes on.

I need to brace myself for the future, though..I just couldn't wait for it. Cause _she's_ in it.

**~-5 months later-~**

Kim's POV

"Yea mom, I loved the pictures, thank you...mhm...yup...wait, is she due this week or next?..ok...don't forget to call!...alright...tell Aims I'm coming to her place for the weekend...yea I think I have a night course on Friday, I'll just get there a little late...yea...ok...I love and miss you too...bye" I hung up the phone. Just another one of mom's weekly calls.

I'll have to admit, it has been hard not seeing her everyday these passed few months. But I visit her and my preggers older sister as much as I can. Amy's due next week. Giving birth to a baby boy with Owen. I can not _wait _to have a little nephew! It's the closest thing I'll get to a child in a while.

"Your moms?" Grace asked me, not looking up from her laptop. I got ridiculously lucky with the whole roommate thing. How lucky do you have to be to get your best friend as your roommate in your college dorm? VERY!

"Yea, Amy's due next week" I sat down on my bed checking my email on my phone.

"Whoa...I feel like she just announced it at the grad party" Grace scoffed.

"I know" I smiled.

"Ya know what they wanna name him?"

"Nope, they're taking offers though"

"Ooo, what about Bradley?" Grace asked. She's extremely good at baby names. She already came up with her and Jerry's. She wants a girl and a boy; Cooper and Jordan. She's always liked Jordan as a girls name anyways. "Think about it. Amy and Owen with their baby Bradley. Good right?" she looked at me.

"_Really_ good! I'm gonna text it to her now" I went to my messages.

"Hey we still on for the movie tonight, me, you, Jack, and Jerry?" she asked.

"Yeah. I might be a little late though, I've got an evening course in 10" I stood up.

"Hmm, Tambers?" Grace asked. Of course it was Mr. Tambers. They switched out some of my courses.

"Yup" I got together my american government papers and put the folder in my bag.

"I knew it. He's the only dumbass who requested night courses. He has no life" Grace shook her head. I scoffed.

"No shit. I went to his night class Tuesday, it's like all he ever watches or pays attention to is politics" I threw my bag over my shoulder. Grace giggled. "See you later" I started walking out the door.

"Don't be too late!" she yelled before I was out the door.

"I'll try!" I yelled back and shut it.

* * *

><p>~Next Weekend~<p>

Jack's POV

"She's asleep?" I asked when Kim returned to the kitchen.

"Yup" she nodded, leaning on the counter and moving her hair out of her face.

"Where's Owen? Shouldn't he be here relaxing since she's due any day?" I turned to Kim and handed her the bowl of ice cream. Kim asked me to come stay with her at Amy's this weekend just in case she goes into labor.

"I think he went for gas. Yesterday was the exact due date so we can't be positive she'll have it today either. Today is more like...a guesstimate really" She ate some of her ice cream.

"So she won't have it today?" I made my own bowl and put the carton back in the freezer.

"Maybe, maybe not" she shook her head.

"Ah" I leaned against the counter with her. I sucked on the spoon.

"This caramel mocha is amazing" she swallowed. I opened my mouth as if I wanted her to feed me it. She smiled, scooped up some from the bowl and put it in my mouth. I let it melt, smiled at her, and kissed her.

"Babe, do you want kids?" she asked out of the blue, kind of surprising me. I stopped and looked back at her. She just blinked at me. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah" I nodded. She smiled back at me.

"How many?" she asked. I thought about it.

"..Four"

"Really?" she sounded shocked.

"Yeah. What, too much?" I ate more of my ice cream.

"No. I mean, yeah...I mean like, you don't seem like you would want that many kids" she spooned the last of her ice cream in her mouth, set it down, and crossed her arms.

"Hm, you're right. But I've always wants different genders with different ages. So, one oldest son, next is a middle daughter, then a youngest son, the a baby girl. That's how I've always imagined it would be with us" I ate the last of my ice ream and set it down too.

"Hmph. I can see that"

"Yeah?" I smirked. She nodded.

"So how long down you think we have to wait?" she asked. Why is she bringing all of this up now?

"I dunno..29?" I thought about it.

"Wow 29?" she looked at me "That seems like a long wait" she looked down. I smiled at her and stood in front of her, gripping her hips.

"Why, do you wanna start now?" I said in a low tone kissing her, slowly and lightly biting her lip._ Always drives her crazy_. I felt her breathing start to quicken up as she kissed back. I bit her lip again, she moaned. She snuck her tongue in to mouth and pulled away, as a tease. _Always drives me crazy_. I kissed her again, deepening it. Her hands went up my chest to my neck as mine went up her shirt and gripped her waist, pulling her closer. We only got rougher and more into it as we kept going. I slid my hands past her hips and to the sides of her thighs, hiking her on to the counter. She tugged at the bottom of my shirt and pulled it off, breaking us apart. She looked at me seductively and dropped my shirt on floor. She felt up from my abs to my neck and pulled me back in for another kiss. After about 5 minutes her shirt was off too. I traced kisses down her neck and started sucking on her sweet spot. She moaned lightly, tracing circles on my back with her fingertips.

I went back up and started to roughly kiss her again.

"JESUS, LORD, OH MY GOSH..GOD DAMN!" Amy walked in, scaring the crap out of us. We got ourselves together as she covered her eyes. "Keep that shit to yourselves, jesus!" she turned back around...we had our shirts back on. "In here making babies when I about have one" she rolled her eyes.

"What?" Kim paused.

"Either I just took the longest piss in a bed possible or my water just broke" she looked at us.

"Your water just-you-you're going into labor!" Kim yelled.

"No dipshit, I'm going into labor, GET ME TO A FUCKING HOSPITAL!" she yelled. Jeez, is this how mood swings are?

"Aims, chill out on the language ok?" Kim yelled. Amy started to sob.

"I just want this thing out of me!" she started crying.

"Ok ok, Jack go start the car and take Amy with you. Amy, I'm gonna call Owen and grab some of your stuff ok?" Kim said. I went and guided Amy to the door.

* * *

><p>"WHERE THE HELL IS OWEN?" Amy yelled, holding my hand into the hospital. She was breaking it.<p>

"Yeah where is he? She should be breaking his hand right now" I said in pain.

"I don't know! I called him and told him your water broke" we rushed to the front desk.

"What'd he say?" Amy groaned.

"He screamed 'what!' and he, what sounded like, dropped his phone" she shrugged. Amy whined. "Um, we're patients here, Amy Crawford? She's going into labor" Kim told the ER receptionist.

"Going into labor? I fucking went into 30 fucking ages ago, this thing is pounding at my vagina!" Amy snapped. The receptionist widened her eyes.

"I'm here! I'm here, where'S Amy?-oh Amy honey are you ok?" he ran through the automatic doors. She slowly looked at him. We all braced ourselves for the response.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK? I'VE GOT AN ACTUAL PERSON HEADBUTTING MY UTERUS!" she screamed. She also happened to squeeze my hand even tighter. I pride it off of me and gave it to Owen. He took it..not expecting that impact.

"Holy shh-ahhh..you have a really tight grip hun" he bent down in pain. She glared at him.

"Um, mam' how many centimeters dilated do you think you are?" the receptionist asked.

"ONE THOUSAND!" Amy looked at her wide eyed.

* * *

><p>"Yea, Ms. Crawford you're only 3 centimeters far, you're gonna be here for a while" the doctor said. Amy whined. By then Mrs. Crawford got there and accompanied Amy next to her bed.<p>

"3 isn't enough?" she panted.

"..You need 10" he blinked. "Oo-oo, Owen give me your hand, I feeling another contraction coming" she reached out for his hand. He was scared to. "OWEN!" she yelled. He gave her his hand and winced. Amy took deep breaths.

* * *

><p>Kim's POV<p>

Though it was very very painful for all of us...5:34AM is when Bradley Kingston Bridges was born. He was 6.4 pounds, 102.4 ounces and OH he was so adorable! I have a nephew! This should prepare me for my future of 4 kids with Jack... **(If you wanna see my idea of what he would look like, go to my profile)**

* * *

><p>I was walking back to my dorm with Grace, just coming back from our last course, when I saw Julie walking on campus. She got excepted into Harvard but didn't want to leave town until Milton got back. Which was kinda pushing it but we all let it be.<p>

"Julie?" I looked at her.

"Kim, Grace! Hey!" she held out her arms and ran toward us. We hugged her at the same time.

"Hey!"

"Hey Jules!"

"Omg what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you guys!" she giggled. "Ever since Milton left I've been muffled up in my house. You guys are my only friends still here, so I wanted to hang out or something"

"Oh cool, we're done with classes for today. You wanna grab some lunch outside of here?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Awesome" she squealed. "Sorry, um, this is the first time I've actually gone out places in 4 months. It's overwhelming" she shook her head. Grace laughed.

"It's cool. We get where you're coming from. You wanna come with us to our dorms?"

"Sure" she put her hand in her pockets. I gestured her to the left. "Lezzgo!"

We had a lot of fun with Julie! She was still a little odd though. I guess being locked up in a house for so long doesn't really change you. She was driving us back to our college now. It was still light outside.

"Hey, you guys mind if I stop at Ms. Krupnicks house? I haven't seen her in a while, and I wanna see how she's doing" she asked. We looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure"

"Okay"

"Good. She's right around the corner from here" she made a quick swerve to the next street, alarming us. "Sorry" she yelled.

"So have you been writing him too?" Ms. K handed us all a cup of tea.

"Yeah. And calling on occasion" Julie sipped some of her tea. Ms. K smiled.

"I'm glad you're back to normal Julie. You were so depressed when Milton left. It's good to see you smile" she said sweetly. Julie smiled back. Grace swallowed some of the tea.

"Mm..so...He's still alive?" Grace asked. I glared at her as Julie and Ms. K slowly turned to look at her too. She realized what she just said and shook her head. "I mean..." she put her hair behind her ear, her eyes widening. She couldn't come up with anything to make that question sound better.

"So, ah, Misses K! How's that sewing been coming along?" she changed the subject.

"Very nicely actually. Would you like to see the scarves I've knit?" she asked.

"Sure!" Grace nodded. Ms. K exited. Instantly looked at Grace.

"Nice one Grace" I looked at her blandly.

"Sorry! It slipped out!" she put her hands on her head, worried. Julie looked down. "Julie, Milton's coming back. He has you as motivation, and for some crazy reason..he's in love with you" Grace turned to her, successfully making her giggle. "Milton may not be the strongest guy..." she stopped. We were both waiting for her to finish but she didn't after a few seconds.

"But..?" Julie blinked.

"But? Oh! You wanted a but!...Um..." she looked down. "...uh... ...Don't worry he'll be back" she nodded. She was only making this worse.

Mrs. K came back out with scarves, hats, sweaters, blankets, and MORE. We all got like a life supply of winter things.

Reader's POV

There was ring at the doorbell. Mrs. Krupnick was chuckling as she got up and made her way to the door in the other hallway.

"Excuse me ladies" she walked away. She opened the door and _everything stopped_.

There were two army men standing at the door. Mrs. Krupnick knew instantly what this scene was.

One of the men had a flag, and the other had a certificate that had the name _"MILTON KRUPNICK"_in large print.

"No.." she whispered. Tears filled her eyes and she palmed her chest.

"Ms. Krupnick we are very sorry.." one of the army men said. She just started sobbing harder.

Julie, Kim, and Grace saw Mrs. K sobbing but didn't see who was at the door. Julie got beyond worried and hopped up to see who it was. Deep inside her, she thought it was Milton returning home...but it was the exact opposite. She saw what was going on and she froze. Her breath stopped, her feet stopped, and she was pretty sure her heart stopped.

Kim and Grace looked at each other and got up too. Then they saw what was going on. Mrs. Krupnick already was balling, so Kim went to comfort her and Grace excepted the flag and frame giving them a quiet _"Thank you"_ and shutting the door. Tears were going down Kim's cheeks as she hugged Mrs. Krupnick.

Julie remained still, but tears were also streaming down her cheeks. Grace went to hug Julie.

All of them fell apart at that moment...

_Milton is gone..._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright you guys...<strong>

**I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I don't know why but I lost interest in writing this! This is unforgivable I know...I've been keeping you waiting for what...5 months? I'm a very bad person, and I'M SO SORRY!**

**Hopefully you can forgive me...**

**Unfortunately, I've got a lot going on so I won't updating as often as I used to but I promise they won't be 5 months apart! I'll be writing my butt off for you guys..I LOVE YOU!**

**_HEADS UP!_  
><strong>

**_The rest of these chapters are gonna be of them growing up and getting older(not too old). So if you think I'm going back to their youngin' age...stop reading now.._**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope I'm still your favorite writer and you can have enough mercy to write a review? <strong>

**...Or maybe not if you think I'm asking for too much... :/ ... :)**


End file.
